Romantica Novella
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Berwald x Tiina love stories collection. DLDR
1. Innocent Flower

**Innocent Flower**_**  
><strong>_

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Rate: M (bukan main-main karena beda dengan rate M yang biasa saya buat)  
><em>

_Warning: bondage/domination, non-con, rape, oral sex, underage sex. Explicit sex and hentai. Don't like don't read. This fic made for my friend (for challenge of course)._

* * *

><p>Tiina terbangun di tengah malam, merasa kedinginan. Ia terbaring di tempat tidur yang nyaman dan empuk, tubuh telanjangnya tertutupi selimut yang terbuat dari satin. Ada sesuatu yang salah, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia diculik sekarang. Dan siapa yang menculiknya sekarang?<p>

"A—aku dimana?" tanya Tiina gemetaran. Mencoba posisi duduk tetapi itu sulit baginya, kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat seperti tahanan. Merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak ada sehelai benang pun dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri tapi ia gagal. Usahanya sia-sia belaka.

Seingat Tiina, semalam ia berada di rumah sendirian dan Tino sedang pergi ke Rusia untuk mengurus konser black metal dari negara asal Tino, Lordi. Karena tidak ada orang di rumah, ia tidur dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan bra. Dengan bodohnya ia tidak mengunci pintu rumahnya dan memberikan kesempatan penculik untuk memperlakukannya seperti ini. Semoga saja, ia belum diapa-apakan oleh penculiknya.

Jika itu terjadi maka tidak lebih dari mimpi buruk.

Tiina merasakan ada tangan besar yang menyentuh bahunya erat hingga ia memekik kencang dan tangan itu segera berpindah ke perut Tiina yang datar lalu ke bibir Tiina. Ia ingin berteriak kencang sekarang tetapi mulutnya ditahan hingga Tiina tidak bisa berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak!" ucap suara itu serak dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Tiina hingga tidak bisa berteriak. "Tiina!"

Tiina terkesiap, ia menyadari suara yang memanggilnya. Ia sangat mengenalnya dan bukan tidak mungkin bahwa orang itu adalah—jangan katakan jika itu adalah tetangga sebelahnya. Ini sama sekali tidak mungkin sedikitpun.

"To—tolong, ja—jangan lukai aku," Tiina memohon dan mendesah ngeri. Ketakutan seolah-olah nyawanya hanya tinggal satu ujung jari saja. "Ja—ja—jangan perkosa aku."

Pria itu melepaskan penutup mata yang dipakai Tiina dan pria itu adalah Berwald, tetangganya yang berusia tiga puluh sembilan tahun. Sejak dulu, Tiina mencintai tetangganya itu tetapi Berwald menolaknya mentah-mentah ketika ia berusia empat belas tahun dan terjadi ketika dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, pria itu ada di sini dan mengikatnya seperti ini. Ia menunduk ke arah seluruh tubuhnya dan tanpa ada balutan busana sedikitpun. Celana dalam dan bra yang ia kenakan hilang entah kemana. Berwald menatapnya dengan tatapan bernafsu, membuat Tiina bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu sudah mengambil keperawanannya.

Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, karena tidak ada darah sedikitpun di tempat tidur dan ia tidak merasa sakit. Ia pernah mendengar dari teman-temannya bahwa ketika berhubungan seksual untuk pertama kali itu akan terasa sangat sakit hingga tidak bisa berjalan selama berhari-hari.

Berwald berpikiran mengenai sesuatu yang lainnya, ia sudah memiliki niatan seperti itu setelah menonton film dewasa yang diberikan Matthias. Ia menyesal dulu pernah menolak Tiina karena ujung-ujungnya ia mencintai Tiina setengah mati. Kesempatan itu datang ketika Tino memutuskan untuk pergi ke Rusia selama satu minggu. Ingin melakukan cara halus tetapi kemungkinan besar gagal karena ia pernah menolak Tiina dulu. Mungkinkah Tiina masih mencintainya seperti dulu?

Ya atau tidak, tetap harus ia laksanakan. Ia akan membuat Tiina jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya dan tidak akan pernah terlupakan bagi Tiina.

"Tidak akan ada yang memperkosamu di sini," desis Berwald tajam. "Kita akan bersenang-senang."

Kesempatan itu datang ketika Tiina lupa mengunci pintu di malam hari, pada pukul sebelas malam. Diam-diam ia menyusup ke kamar Tiina dan mendapati Tiina tertidur pulas hanya dengan pakaian dalam saja. Hasrat yang dimilikinya menyala-nyala begitu besar hingga berani menculik Tiina ke rumahnya.

Ia lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Sangat lelah sehingga ia membutuhkan hiburan yang menyenangkan hatinya. Hiburan itu didapatnya dari Tiina dan gadis itulah yang selalu menjadi incarannya, sampai kapanpun juga.

Tiina yang seperti itu seolah-olah mengundang Berwald untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Mengajak Berwald untuk membuka milik Tiina perlahan-lahan. Ibaratnya Tiina menyodorkan diri untuk Berwald dengan kemasan yang begitu cantik nan menggoda.

"Kau milikku sekarang, Tiina," desis Berwald dan memainkan payudara gadis itu. Bukit kembar milik Tiina begitu manis, ujungnya berwarna pink muda dan itu masih akan terus berkembang. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika Tiina sudah dewasa. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu. Malam ini juga."

Ber—bercinta, Berwald pasti benar-benar sudah gila. Ia tidak berani membayangkan jika tubuhnya ditindih seperti ini. Ditindih oleh pria sebesar Berwald dan ia akan menjerit-jerit kesakitan selama seminggu penuh. Membayangkan mencium bibir pria itu saja sudah membuat Tiina ketakutan dan gemetaran.

"A—apa, tidak dan ini hanya bercanda?" ucap Tiina gemetaran sementara Berwald terus menghisap payudaranya dengan kasar hingga ujungnya mengeras. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari vaginanya. Cairannya dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa bisa terjadi?

Berwald menatap Tiina yang tampak kelelahan akibat serangan mendadaknya ini. Tahu bahwa perlakuannya terhadap Tiina sangat keterlaluan dan tidak terpuji sekaligus memalukan. Hawa panas menyelimuti tubuh Berwald sekarang. Minta dibebaskan sepenuhnya dari neraka ini dan melampiaskannya ke dalam milik Tiina sepenuhnya. Membuat Tiina menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dan ia tahu bahwa Tiina masih perawan karena ia sudah mengeceknya tadi. Ia menahan seluruh hasratnya ketika mengikat Tiina agar tidak terlepas begitu saja. Menunggu Tiina tersadar dan melakukannya di depan Tiina. Baginya, melakukan itu dalam keadaan sang partner sedang tertidur itu merupakan hal yang paling gila yang pernah ada dan itu akan membuat Berwald terkesan seperti pria banci sepanjang masa.

Desahan Tiina membuat Berwald semakin bernafsu dan penisnya menegang. Ia bebas memonopoli Tiina malam ini juga dan gadis itu tidak akan melawan karena ia sudah mengikatnya dengan erat. Wajah Tiina merah padam dan matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap Berwald, antara malu sekaligus menginginkan lebih lagi. Berwald terus menggoda, memilin dan mencubit payudaranya hingga Tiina memekik kecil karena geli dan gemetar.

"U—ung, Ber. Hen—hentikan, aah—"

Ia tidak mau menghentikannya sebelum ia melakukannya dengan benar dan segera seluruh tubuh Tiina, sedikit demi sedikit tanpa ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun serta meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di sana sebagai tanda cinta Berwald untuknya. Dari semua yang telah Berwald jelajahi, tentu yang paling menarik baginya adalah daerah kewanitaan Tiina. Ia memainkan alat vital Tiina seolah-olah benda itu merupakan mainan semata, menyentuhnya dan mengeksplorasinya. Ingin mengetahui apa rahasia Tiina yang tersembunyi.

"Ini yang kau mau?" Berwald bertanya pelan dan mencium bibir Tiina hingga gadis itu nyaris kehabisan nafas. Bukan ciuman biasa melainkan ciuman panas. Menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tiina dan mencari-cari dimana lidah Tiina, memainkan lidah Tiina. Tiina berusaha menghindar tetapi gagal, Berwald ingin terus menguasainya secara penuh. Memancing-mancing lidah Tiina untuk membalas gerakannya. Dalam posisi seperti ini, rasanya tidak enak dan sakit di kedua pergelangan tangannya begitu terasa.

Lama mereka saling bertaut lidah, kira-kira sekitar lima menit lamanya. Permainan selesai dan menumpahkan saliva dari mulut Berwald yang terhubung dari mulut Tiina. Tiina melepaskan ciuman Berwald, tetapi saliva mereka masih menyatu dan tidak lama kemudian terputus begitu saja. Nafas Berwald tersengal-sengal tetapi ia tidak memperlihatkan itu di hadapan Berwald. Ia tidak mau Tiina melihat sisi memalukan itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Tiina memohon dengan nada sedih, ada ketidakrelaan di dalam hatinya sekaligus keraguan mendalam. "Lepaskan aku!"

Sayang, ia lebih menuruti nafsunya sendiri dibandingkan perasaan Tiina. Membiarkan Tiina berada di dalam penderitaannya sendiri. Ini semua salah Tiina yang membuat Berwald menderita setiap malamnya, membayangkan yang tidak-tidak mengenai Tiina. Melampiaskan semua hasratnya terhadap Tiina dengan cara melakukan sendiri. Sekarang, ia akan melakukannya secara nyata dan melepaskan semua hasrat terpendamnya yang ditutupi rapat-rapat.

"Cantik," desahnya dingin dan melepaskan kedua kain yang mengikat kaki Tiina. Membuka paha Tiina selebar mungkin agar pria itu bisa melihat milik Tiina seutuhnya. Begitu rapat dan indah, menggoda pria manapun jika disodori hal semacam ini. Ia menjilat klitoris gadis itu dan Tiina semakin mendesah kencang. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir, membasahi seluruh vaginanya. Tanpa adanya rasa jijik sedikitpun, Berwald menjilat cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika ia bisa menerobos pertahanan tersembunyi Tiina.

Deru napasnya sama sekali tidak beraturan dan Tiina hanya bisa pasrah ketika Berwald menyetubuhinya dengan seenaknya. Ia ingin segera terbebas dari sini dan berharap ketika terbangun ini hanya mimpi buruk semata. Ia tidak tahu bahwa bercinta melibatkan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Nikmat rasanya," ucap Berwald, terus menjilatnya dan tidak peduli akan wajah malu Tiina. "Kau milikku, tidak boleh pergi dariku."

Tiina terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Lebih baik ia menuruti apa kata Berwald daripada ia terkena masalah. Seandainya ia mengunci pintunya baik-baik, tidak akan kejadian seperti ini. Menyesal akan kebodohannya sendiri dan mungkin ini semacam hukuman untuknya.

"Kau cantik," ucapnya parau dan mengangkat kepalanya dari kewanitaannya. Wajah Berwald penuh dengan cairan Tiina. Menjilat cairan yang tersisa di sekujur bibirnya. "Tipe istri idaman pria manapun juga. "

Setelah semuanya selesai, Berwald akan minta izin pada Tino untuk memiliki Tiina untuk dirinya sendiri. Menjadikan Tiina sebagai istrinya. Ia tidak mau peduli akan fakta bahwa Tiina masih berusia enam belas tahun dan cenderung mengabaikan hal tersebut. Tiina memang istri idaman pria manapun. Begitu ramah, manis, cantik dan penurut. Mampu memuaskannya hingga membuatnya gila seperti ini. Gadis sekecil Tiina yang begitu polos.

"Be—ber," Tiina berucap penuh ketakutan mendalam ketika salah satu jari Berwald masuk ke dalam vaginanya dan membuat gerakan-gerakan asing di sana. "I—itu rasanya sakit sekali."

"Tidak akan lama," tambahnya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Hanya sakit sebentar."

Ia melepaskan jari yang berada di dalam milik Tiina dan darah mengalir di sana. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya sendiri di depan Tiina, memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang Berwald dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak menyangka, tubuhmu sebagus ini," Tiina berucap dengan penuh gemetar. Berwald memang benar-benar pria dewasa dan ia hanyalah tubuh anak-anak. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, seolah-olah ia dalam posisi korban, korban om-om pedo lebih tepatnya. Tiina tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kakaknya jika sampai tahu bahwa Tiina berhubungan seksual dengan orang yang jauh lebih cocok menjadi ayahnya. Kakaknya bisa dibilang sangat protektif terhadapnya dan menutup semua celah untuk pria belang.

Berwald memberikan senyuman kecil pada Tiina. Tanpa banyak bicara ia melepaskan kedua ikatan tangan Tiina. Menggengam salah satu tangan Tiina dengan erat, memojokkan tubuh Tiina ke kasur supaya Tiina tidak bisa kabur darinya. Ia akan mulai sekarang dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, termasuk Tiina sendiri.

"Izinkan aku untuk melakukannya, Tiina," Berwald berkata pelan. Nadanya terdengar lemah sekarang. "Untuk memasukimu."

Tiina pasrah, ia mulai menikmatinya dan tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong akan hal itu. Hatinya memang tidak ingin melakukannya tetapi tubuhnya meminta lebih lagi. Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai bentuk persetujuan.

Dalam hati Berwald tersenyum puas dan mulai mendorong penisnya memasuki milik pribadi Tiina dengan pelan agar Tiina tidak terlalu kesakitan. Tiina memejamkan matanya, kesakitannya akan segera datang. Sebisa mungkin ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak menjerit kencang. Matanya sempat menatap mata Tiina, pandangan mereka beradu. Setetes air mata mengalir di wajah putih Tiina.

"Ssh," Berwald menenangkan Tiina dan memeluk gadis itu erat serta menekan pinggang Tiina untuk menahan miliknya. "Apa aku melukaimu?"

Tiina membalas pelukannya dan kejantanannya terus bergerak di milik pribadinya. "N—nggak, Ber. Aku nggak—AARGH!"

Kejantanannya bergerak semakin cepat dan mulai berusaha mendobrak pertahanan kokoh milik gadis itu. Berbagai cara ditempuh agar miliknya bisa diterobos secara sempurna. Gagal, ia mencoba lagi dan pada akhirnya ia berhasil melakukannya setelah ketiga kalinya. Menyadari bahwa Berwald sudah di dalam, Tiina tersadar akan sesuatu bahwa omongan itu benar adanya dan sama sekali tidak ada unsur mengada-ada. Milik Berwald yang begitu besar membuat Tiina kesakitan ketika Berwald terus merangsek ke dalam.

Ada sesuatu yang robek di dalam miliknya. Ia sudah kehilangan miliknya yang berharga. Mata Tiina mendadak buta dan tidak mampu melihat apapun.

Hanya untuk sesaat.

Ia akan menjadi milik Berwald sepenuhnya, pria itu akan memonopolinya. Salah satu temannya juga pernah berkata padanya jika pria ingin memilikinya secara penuh, ia akan merenggut kegadisan milik gadis yang diincarnya. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dipelajari di sekolah atau dimana pun juga. ia harus bisa mengetahuinya sendiri. Merasakan sakit di dalam kewanitaanya, pusing sekaligus mual.

"Be—Ber!"

Sedangkan Berwald, ia merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dan ia masih berada di dalam milik Tiina. Cairan dari kejantanannya yang disebut dengan sperma, tertumpah di dalam vaginanya. Membasahi rahimnya.

Lima menit lamanya tubuh mereka bersatu dan membiarkan Tiina merasakan sendiri sensasi kenikmatan yang diberikannya. Tiina yang tadinya merasa sakit, pada akhirnya ia merasa nyaman dan seperti dibawa ke awang-awang. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa pengalaman pertamanya akan seperti ini.

Setelah itu, Berwald melepaskan diri dari Tiina dan turun dari ranjang. "Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah?"

Tiina merasa lemas sekaligus malu. Ini semua bagaikan mimpi indah sekaligus mimpi buruk. Mengambil selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. "Berr."

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan mengambil sesuatu di lemari. Sesuatu yang ia beli di Paris ketika ia sedang dinas di sana. Khusus untuk Tiina seorang. Sebuah kamisol transparan berwarna merah beserta celana dalam.

"Pakai ini," ucap Berwald kasar dan menyerahkan kamisol itu pada Tiina. "Atau aku yang akan memakaikanmu."

Tiina tersenyum lembut pada Berwald. "Akan lebih baik Ber yang memakaikannya untukku, _moi_."

Mendengar perkataan Tiina, hasrat yang dimiliki Berwald kembali bangkit begitu saja. Memakaikan benda tersebut ke tubuh Tiina perlahan-lahan seraya menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di dalamnya. Wajah manis Tiina ketika ia memakaikan benda tersebut, indah tiada tara. Memperlakukan Tiina seolah-olah Tiina adalah istrinya.

Ia membaringkan Tiina dengan perlahan, mencium tengkuk Tiina. "_Jag alskar dig_, Tiina."

"_Mina rakastan sinua_," Tiina berkata lagi dan mulai terlelap. "Biarkan aku tidur."

"Tidurlah," Berwald berkata dan menyelimuti tubuh Tiina. Membiarkan Tiina terbenam dalam pelukannya, di dalam selimut.

Mungkin ketika Tiina terbangun besok pagi, ia akan mendapati itu hanyalah mimpi semata.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Maaf terlalu vulgar, saya mencoba membuat fic yang menyebut kata vital. Fic ini requestan temen saya. Concrit is allowed but flame is not. Okay.  
><strong>


	2. Only You

**Announcement (PLEASE READ IT NOW BEFORE GO TO NEXT CHAPTER):**

_I'm N. K Oxenstierna for real. Saya bukan lagi bercanda atau ngapain tetapi memang itulah saya. Saya yang suka menulis dan mencurahkan waktu untuk menulis hanya untuk satu pairing favorit saya. Sebelum anda menjudge yang tidak-tidak, sebaiknya anda pahami mengapa saya pindahin semua fic saya di akun ini. I don't feel happy because I write my fic at old account with under pressure with others (I know the reality my friends hate my OTP and get bored with them). Oleh karena itulah saya pindah ke sini dengan harapan saya diterima sebagaimana adanya, not other persona. Saya bukan A yang bisa menyenangkan pembaca, tetapi saya adalah saya yang cuma berniat menyenangkan diri sendiri. Saya menjadi orang yang berbeda dari yang dulu karena saya diberi dukungan penuh dari senior saya di luar fandom and he accepts me even I write Su x femFin pedo/hentai, etc. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah saya dapatkan di sini. Terima kasih yang memang benar-benar berniat menerima saya sekalipun saya terus menulis OTP saya sampai bosan, dan terima kasih juga buat yang membenci saya, saya jadi tahu orang seperti apa kalian. _

_Saya juga sudah capek menyembunyikan identitas saya yang sebenarnya. Please accept me as who wants write my OTP. Sorry for the worst grammar._

_Fic saya yang merupakan editan dari akun lama saya, akan saya hapus dalam waktu dekat ini. Maaf yang sudah memfavenya. Saya melakukan itu karena fic itu tidak sesuai dengan idealisme saya._

_Regards, _

_A-Contrario_

* * *

><p><strong>Only You<strong>

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya for APH

Pairing: Sweden x femFinland

Warning: blowjob, explicit sexual, lovemaking scene, and other adult things. Don't like don't read.

Note: Ini adalah editan dari fic lama saya yang berjudul sama dan fic lama tersebut saya publish tahun 2010 bulan Juli. Mengalami pengeditan ketika tahun 2011 di bulan yang sama.

Tiina sama sekali tidak mengerti setan apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga pada akhirnya ia mau saja tinggal bersama dengan orang paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah. Orang itu adalah Berwald Oxenstierna—mantan Viking yang terkenal kekejamannya ditambah dengan tatapan maut Berwald yang mampu membuat orang lain kocar-kacir karena saking mengerikannya.

Ditambah Berwald merupakan pria aneh bagi Tiina pada awal-awal kebersamaan mereka, dulu ia dan Berwald tinggal bersama Matthias. Dan pada akhirnya ia dan Berwald memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah untuk hidup baru. Ia tahu bahwa Berwald dan Matthias sama berbahayanya, tetapi ada dorongan dari dirinya untuk mengikuti Berwald.

_"Ikutlah bersamaku!" kata Berwald sambil menggengam tangan Tiina dengan erat. "Aku janji—tidak akan melukaimu."_

_Tiina terkesiap ketika gengaman tangan Berwald semakin erat. Tatapan mata Berwald terhadap Tiina sangat dalam dan penuh perasaan mendalam. Sebuah tatapan yang seolah-olah berjanji tidak akan melukai Tiina sedikitpun._

_"Ber, ada apa ini? Bagaimana dengan Matthias, dia akan marah."_

_Perlahan Berwald melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Tiina dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat. "Biarkan saja dia. Aku akan menjagamu."_

Dorongan yang aneh dan amat sangat tidak masuk akal. Dan anehnya semua yang dikatakan Berwald ketika mereka berniat melarikan diri dari Matthias semuanya benar dan nyata. Benar-benar di luar akal sehat Tiina. Bagaimana bisa pria sedingin dan semenakutkan Berwald bisa berlaku seperti itu kepadanya tetapi selalu menyembunyikannya dengan tatapan maut legendarisnya. Lebih lucu lagi, menurut Tiina, bahkan Berwald mengklaim Tiina sebagai _istri_nya ketika bertemu dengan Eduard, Raivis dan yang lainnya sehingga membuat Eduard menatap kasihan pada Tiina yang saat itu jatuh cinta pada gadis Finlandia itu.

Seperti beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Berwald selalu memberikan tatapan mautnya kepada Tiina hanya karena Tiina kedapatan menatap Berwald diam-diam dalam waktu yang lama. Ia tahu bahwa Berwald sebenarnya bukan pria kejam seperti bayangannya melainkan pria yang kaku di luar tetapi lembut di dalam, ia hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Seperti pada waktu ia menemukan anjing putih kecil yang muncul di dekat rumahnya. Alih-alih mengancamnya dalam diam untuk membiarkan anjing tersebut, Berwald mengijinkan Tiina untuk memelihara anjing putih yang pada akhirnya diberi nama Hanatamago karena tidak tega melihat ekpresi Tiina yang tampak menginginkan sesuatu dengan amat sangat.

_"Nee—boleh aku memelihara anjing putih kecil ini?" tanya Tiina dengan mata bercahaya, kedua tangannya menggendong anjing putih kecil tersebut dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh dari gendongannya. "Ayolah, Ber. Aku sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk anjing kecil ini."_

_Berwald menatap Tiina dengan sedikit lelah. "Pemiliknya?"_

_"Aku sudah mencari-cari dimana gerangan pemiliknya tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Jadi aku akan memeliharanya," katanya bersemangat. "Aku sudah mempunyai nama untuk anjing ini. Bagaimana kalau namanya Bloody Hanatamago?"_

_Mata Berwald berkilat-kilat mendengar nama pilihan Tiina. Selera nama istrinya memang buruk. _

Tetapi yang paling aneh adalah bahwa semakin lama Tiina tinggal bersama Berwald, perasaan cintanya terhadap Berwald mulai tumbuh dan itu semakin membesar seperti virus epidemik yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Bahkan peneliti ilmiah pun tidak akan mampu memberikan hasil signifikan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Tiina.

"Diam saja, _istriku_?" Berwald bertanya pelan kepada Tiina yang sedang melamun di jendela. "Sakit?"

Biasanya Tiina menolak ketika Berwald menyebut Tiina sebagai istrinya tetapi kali ini Tiina diam saja dan berpikir perasaan apa yang sedang dialaminya ketika berdekatan dengan Berwald. Ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali perasaan apa yang ia rasakan. Rasa nyaman yang mendalam sekaligus berdebar-debar ketika Berwald berada di sampingnya. Hanya di dekat Berwald ia bisa bersikap apa adanya dan banyak bicara. Walau dalam mulut Tiina menolak jika diklaim Berwald sebagai istrinya, tetapi dalam hati Tiina kata-kata itu sangat ajaib.

"Mandilah dulu," ujar Berwald yang tidak peka dengan keadaan Tiina. "Segar."

Tiina menatap Berwald dengan tatapan lemah seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa dikatakannya dengan gamblang. "Baiklah," balasnya. "Mungkin agak lama—maaf."

—00—

Di kamar mandi, ia berendam di air yang hangat dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sepertinya bisa dibilang sangat lama karena Tiina sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk berendam. Pikirannya terus tertuju kepada Berwald, Berwald dan Berwald.

"Lama sekali?" tanya Berwald di dekat bak mandi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tiina terkesiap dan wajahnya bersemu merah mendapati Berwald berada di dekat bak mandi dengan tatapan mata seolah-olah ingin memakan Tiina sekaligus menikmati tubuh telanjang Tiina yang sebagian tertutup oleh air. "A—apa yang Ber lakukan di sini? Memangnya Ber tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang mandi?"

Tiina tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya karena Berwald melumat bibir Tiina dengan kasar sekaligus bernafsu. Ciuman ganas Berwald memaksa Tiina untuk membuka mulut Tiina agar lidah Berwald bisa lebih leluasa untuk memasuki lidah Tiina.

"B—Ber, hen—hentikan," erang Tiina lemah. "K—kau sudah gila?"

Berwald tidak peduli dengan erangan Tiina, yang terpenting untuknya adalah bahwa ia bisa merasakan Tiina sepenuhnya dan membuat Tiina merasakan cintanya yang teramat dalam. Ia tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Tiina terhadapnya.

"Diamlah!" racau Berwald lambat-lambat dan membuka paksa mulut Tiina dengan jarinya, matanya turun ke arah tubuh telanjang Tiina yang terangkat perlahan. "Ini adalah obat untukmu, _min karlek_."

Tiina menghela nafas panjang dan berdoa agar dirinya tidak diapa-apakan Berwald. Ia masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti hal-hal semacam itu. Dan kali ini ia harus mengakui bahwa Eduard benar—ia terlalu polos.

Tak berapa lama ia mulai merasakan lidah Berwald memainkan lidahnya dengan lincah. Saliva mereka tertumpah—bukti dari hubungan mereka. Tiina mendesah pelan, erangan dan rintihan yang keluar adalah musik terindah bagi Berwald. Lebih indah dari musik manapun juga.

"Katakan lagi," gumam Berwald setengah bernafsu, lidahnya masih berada di dalam dan memainkan lidah Tiina. "Ya—terus—katakan."

Tiina seharusnya kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga, tetapi kabur sama saja merelakan diri untuk malu karena ia sama sekali telanjang tanpa ada handuk di kamar mandi. Handuk miliknya berada di kamar tidurnya yang bersambungan dengan kamar mandinya.

"Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini," gumam Tiina lemah. "Hentikan, Ber. Aku tidak mau melakukan hubungan satu malam denganmu."

Hubungan satu malam katanya, batin Berwald lemah. Hubungan yang akan ia jalani bersama Tiina bukankah hubungan satu malam biasa melainkan hubungan permanen. Tiina akan selalu menjadi milknya untuk selamanya dan tidak akan ada pria lain yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dengan dirinya. Ia menjamin bahwa Tiina akan bahagia bersamanya serta larut dalam kenikmatan yang ia berikan untuk Tiina. Tak sabar ia segera mendengar desahan manis Tiina yang sangat indah seperti ketika di kamar mandi.

"Kurasa kau sudah terlalu banyak mandi," balas Berwald pelan dan mengeluarkan Tiina dengan paksa dari bak mandinya dengan cara menggendongnya.

Tiina tersentak dan gemetar, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya dengan penuh rasa malu. Ia yakin Berwald pasti menatap tubuhnya dengan tatapan bernafsu seperti pada umumnya pria.

"Turunkan aku!" jerit Tiina histeris. "Aku mau diapakan?"

Berwald tersenyum dingin dan merebahkan Tiina ke tempat tidur milik Tiina. Wajah Tiina begitu polos menatap Berwald dengan tatapan malu-malu, pikirnya pelan. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan sekali jika bisa menggoda Tiina di malam seperti ini bahkan Tiina baru saja selesai mandi. Kesampingkan dahulu jika Tiina masih sangat muda dan hijau. Tubuh Tiina yang masih terlihat segar sangat menarik dan membuat pria manapun bernafsu ketika melihatnya.

"Kita akan bermain—sebentar."

Tangan Berwald yang besar memainkan payudara indah Tiina. Mulai dari memilin, mencubit dan menghisap puncak payudaranya dengan penuh hasrat mendalam. Sekali lagi Tiina mengerang pelan ketika bibir Berwald berada di payudaranya dan merasakan bahwa payudaranya menegang. Sesekali Berwald mengigit puncaknya dengan keras sehingga tanpa sadar air mata merebak di wajah polos Tiina.

"Ber—tidak, Ber—hentikan."

Gemetar—sensasi yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Otaknya menolak untuk terus menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Berwald tetapi tubuh Tiina menginginkan sentuhan itu terus menerus. Sentuhan halus yang membuat tubuhnya serasa melayang.

Berwald tersadar sesuatu bahwa Tiina kesakitan dan segera melumat bibir Tiina sekali lagi agar Tiina sedikit lebih nyaman ketika bersamanya. Setahu Berwald, cara terampuh untuk menenangkan gadis yang sedang dicumbu agar tidak kesakitan dengan cara menciumnya pelan. Antonio sempat mengatakan hal itu kepadanya mengenai pengalamannya terhadap Lovina.

"Tidak apa-apa, _min karlek_," tuturnya lembut dan mengecup dahi Tiina pelan sementara Tiina masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Berwald. "Kau akan terbiasa."

Tiina diam dan menatap Berwald dalam-dalam, menurut. Kecupan Berwald berpindah ke leher Tiina dan memberikan kecupan di sana cukup lama, memainkan bibirnya di setiap inci leher Tiina dengan penuh gairah hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Tanda cintanya yang terpatri untuk Tiina-nya. Gadis yang ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

"A—aku belum siap sama sekali."

Berwald tahu bahwa ini saatnya untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan Tiina. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan Tiina untuk memegangi kemejanya. "Ayo buka!" perintah Berwald.

"_Ei_—aku tidak mau," Tiina mendesah, membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya untukmu."

Berwald menahan tubuh Tiina semakin kuat, tangan Berwald mulai menyusup pelan ke daerah terintim Tiina dan memainkan tangannya di sana. "Buka!"

Gerakan-gerakan lembut yang dilakukan Berwald terhadap kewanitaannya membuat Tiina tercekat. Rintihan-rintihan tercipta dari mulutnya dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membasahi kewanitaannya secara penuh. Perbuatan Berwald malam ini terhadapnya, menyadarkan dirinya secara penuh bahwa hasrat pria sangatlah besar. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan sekalipun Antonio, tetangga sebelah rumahnya selalu bercerita bagaimana pengalaman bercinta dengan anak tirinya kepada Berwald. Hasrat Berwald yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuat Tiina terkejut amat sangat.

Dengan berat hati, Tiina mulai membuka kancing baju Berwald dengan perlahan. Ia melepaskannya pelan dan menjatuhkan kemeja Berwald ke bawah tempat tidurnya. Tiina memandang tubuh Berwald yang bidang dan terbentuk dengan indah. Tanpa sadar, Tiina menyentuh dada Berwald dengan halus dan membenamkan kepalanya sendiri di sana.

"Buka!" perintah Berwald tajam sambil menatap Tiina dengan _death glare_ andalannya dan menunjuk celana panjang hitam Berwald. Dengan setengah hati Tiina menurut pada Berwald tetapi tangannya menegang ketika ia mulai membayangkan apa yang di dalam balik celana panjang hitamnya. Sesaat ia memandang ke bawah dan melihat kejantanan Berwald mengeras di sana.

Lama Tiina membuka celana panjang Berwald dengan penuh kehati-hatian mendalam dan mendapati _boxer_ pria itu dengan motif bendera Swedia. Baru saja ia akan membuka milik Berwald, pria itu langsung mencegahnya dan membukanya di depan Tiina dan menunjukkan miliknya yang begitu besar.

"Jilat!" perintah Berwald pelan tetapi berbahaya dan memaksa Tiina untuk menyentuh kejantanannya. "Lakukan!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mau, _moi_!" balas Tiina dengan wajah memerah. "Menjijikan."

Berwald memaksa kepala Tiina berdekatan dengan organ vital miliknya. Dengan berat hati Tiina terpaksa melakukannya, menjilatnya pelan seperti menjilat permen loli. Di sisi Tiina, ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya mual ketika cairan yang berasal dari Berwald memasuki mulutnya. Cairan hasil percintaan mereka. Awalnya Berwald sama sekali bergeming tetapi lama kelamaan Berwald menikmatinya. Tarikan nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Nikmat," desah Berwald pelan. "Ini—menggagumkan."

Tiina melepas mulutnya dari kejantanan Berwald dan menutup wajahnya dengan setengah ngeri dan malu. Kembali terbaring di tempat tidurnya dan meringkuk seperti bola. Tubuh dan nafas Berwald semakin mendekati tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menerkam Tiina saat itu juga. Sesuatu yang lebih akan segera terjadi dan itu akan mengubah hidupnya terlebih lagi.

Perlahan-lahan ia mulai merasakan sesuatu asing memasuki kewanitaannya dan mendorongnya ke dalam semakin kencang sehingga Tiina merintih kesakitan. Ia seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh beribu-ribu duri yang amat tajam di tubuhnya. Wajah Tiina merah padam begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan Berwald terhadap kewanitaannya. Milik Berwald begitu besar dan benda itu memasuki tubuhnya.

"Ber—nggh, ahh—sakit," Tiina mengerang dan memeluk Berwald dengan erat sementara Berwald mulai mencari-cari pertahanan kokoh Tiina yang sama sekali dijaganya dengan baik-baik. Merangsek dan terus merangsek ke dalam, membuat Tiina kesakitan teramat dalam dan seperti dihajar kuat-kuat. Tetapi beberapa saat akhirnya Tiina mulai merasakan kenikmatannya sendiri. Titik sensitifnya terasa ngilu sekaligus meminta lebih.

Berwald mengerti bahwa Tiina ingin segera berhenti pada sebenarnya, tetapi ia bisa merasakan Tiina juga menginginkan dirinya. Terbukti bahwa Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa menolak gairahnya dan alih-alih melawan Berwald untuk menghentikan perbuatannya, Tiina diam saja dan membiarkan Berwald berbuat sesukanya terhadap tubuhnya seperti penjajah yang berhak atas wilayah jajahannya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Berwald mencium bibir Tiina dengan lembut untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami Tiina saat ini. Dorongan dan tarikan yang dilakukan Berwald semakin cepat—mendorongnya ke titik kenikmatan yang amat dalam.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu," ucap Berwald pelan, matanya menatap mata Tiina dalam-dalam. "_Jag alskar dig_."

Tiina percaya pada Berwald sepenuhnya. Ya, Berwald tidak akan menyakitinya. Tubuh Tiina akhirnya terjatuh pelan karena lemas, keringat deras bermunculan dari dalam tubuhnya dan tersenyum lemah, membelai rambut pirang Berwald dengan lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Tiina lembut dan mencium kening Berwald. "Aku senang perasaanku ternyata sama denganmu—aku—aku—."

Tak lama kemudian, Berwald menyusul dan tubuhnya gemetar dalam pelukan Tiina. Ia menggeram pelan dan menghunjamkan miliknya dalam-dalam ke dalam milik Tiina dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Berwald mengeluarkan benda tersebut lalu menarik Tiina ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sebelum Berwald mengeluarkan benda miliknya, ia menumpahkan cairan miliknya ke dalam milik Tiina.

"_Tack sa mycket_," Berwald berkata pelan dan mencium kening Tiina lembut. Matanya cukup lama memandangi Tiina hingga akhirnya gadis itu jatuh tertidur dengan lelap dan damai. Senyuman muncul di wajahnya sehingga terlihat lebih cantik pada hari-hari sebelumnya. "Selamat mimpi indah."

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN Mungkin anda bingung mengapa saya update tiba-tiba dan judul ficnya mengalami perubahan. Berhubung di sebelah ada fic berjudul _Berwald dan Tiina Love Stories_ (punya saya) maka saya memberi judul fic khusus rate M antara Berwald dan Tiina adalah _novela erótica_. Yang berisi kumpulan R 18 dari akun lama maupun akun yang baru XDD

Okay, lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya XD Thanks yang masih mau membaca fic saya. Review is must but no flame.


	3. Wedding Night

**Wedding Night**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Rate: M_

_Warning: PWP, lemon, smutty. Yang tidak suka dilarang baca. Resiko tanggung sendiri._

* * *

><p>Malam pertama—sesuatu yang mau tidak mau akan dihadapi sepasang suami istri setelah mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan dan pendeta. Bukti bahwa mereka saling memiliki satu sama lainnya. Semua pasangan pengantin baru pasti akan mengalaminya sekaligus menantikan malam pertama akan segera berlangsung.<p>

Disanalah Tiina— duduk di tempat tidur bersprei satin dengan mengenakan gaun tidur mini berbentuk kamisol yang bewarna biru muda alami tanpa mengenakan rok sedikitpun, hanya celana dalam putih saja. Jika Tiina mau, ia tidak mau mengenakan gaun tidur semacam itu tetapi karena gaun tidur itu pemberian dari suaminya sendiri ia merasa tidak enak untuk menolaknya.

Sambil mentautkan kedua tangannya dengan gelisah dan menanti seseorang yang sedang berada di kamar mandi, Tiina berbaring telungkup di tempat tidur dengan hati berdebar-debar menunggu seseorang yang telah menjadi suaminya sekaligus yang akan mengklaim miliknya yang selama ini ia jaga.

Tetapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menganggunya.

Tiina pernah mendengar ocehan-ocehan pria mengenai malam pertama. Terutama ia pernah mendengar Antonio berbicara pada Francis pada acara pesta bujangan, melebih-lebihkan bagaimana rasanya pertama kali wanita berhubungan intim. Berdasarkan informasi yang didengar Tiina, bahwa biasanya wanita akan merasa sakit sepanjang hari dan semacamnya.

Hal itu membuat Tiina takut luar biasa. Sekalipun ia mencintai Berwald yang kini telah menjadi suaminya, tetap saja Tiina tidak pernah mengizinkan Berwald menyentuhnya kecuali jika mereka sudah menjadi suami istri walau selama berpacaran sekitar tiga tahun Berwald pernah mencoba menyentuh Tiina diam-diam.

Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan mengerang kesakitan di ranjang, meronta-ronta di pelukan suaminya sementara Berwald menyerangnya semakin ganas. Ia benar-benar tidak mau jika hal itu terjadi, ia benar-benar takut sekali.

Tetapi itulah yang harus dihadapi, sayangnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuknya.

KLEK! Suara pintu kamar mandi di buka. Hati Tiina semakin cemas tidak karuan. Berwald sudah selesai mandi dan hanya melilitkan handuk putih alih-alih memakai pakaiannya di dalam kamar mandi. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya mimpi buruk Tiina akan berlangsung hari itu juga. Ia berharap agar semua yang dikatakan Antonio itu salah dan kebohongan semata hanya untuk membuat semua calon pengantin perempuan ketakutan pada malam pertama. Demi apapun juga.

Berwald tidak mengenakan kacamatanya dan rambut pirang miliknya sedikit turun ke bawah karena sehabis mandi. Tetapi Berwald tetap terlihat tampan seperti biasa, tubuh telanjangnya benar-benar bidang dan terlatih. Sorot mata tajamnya melirik ke arah Tiina yang hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, mengenakan gaun tidur mini pilihannya.

Tiina menoleh sebentar dan tanpa sadar wajahnya merah padam. Kedua tangannya terus mencengkram bantal yang ada di depannya.

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap?" tanya Berwald serak dan mendekati Tiina yang tengkurap di tempat tidur mereka selangkah demi selangkah, membelai punggung Tiina yang halus.

Tiina menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sama sekali tidak siap. Tubuhku sangat lelah," kilahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan besok saja?"

Berwald sama sekal tidak mendengarkan Tiina dan menaiki ranjang. Memaksa tubuh Tiina berhadapan dengan tubuh Berwald, menahan Tiina dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Kedua bola mata hijau-kebiruan milik Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan tajam. Bukan sekedar tatapan tajam biasa, melainkan tatapan penuh nafsu mendalam.

Tiina gemetar menatap Berwald, tatapan itu menakutinya. Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana sekarang dan terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ber—," ucapnya pelan dengan wajah ketakutan. "Aku sungguh-sungguh belum siap. Kumohon—."

Berwald tidak habis pikir mengapa Tiina sama sekali tidak ingin disentuh olehnya. Bukankah Tiina adalah istrinya sekarang? Apa mungkin ia hanya takut semata karena usianya yang terlalu muda dibandingkan dirinya. Ia sama sekali bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, Berwald melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Tiina. Untuk sesaat Tiina bisa bernafas lega tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dengan cepat Berwald merobek gaun tidur Tiina dengan kedua tangannya dan melepas celana dalam putih yang dikenakan Tiina dengan sedikit kasar.

Tiina menjerit pelan, mencoba melepaskan diri dengan cara menggerakan kedua kakinya tetapi gagal. Kedua kakinya terasa gemetar tiada ampun. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Tiina menginginkan Berwald sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Tiina mengerang pelan, menyadari tubuh telanjangnya terpapar bebas di depan Berwald yang menatapnya dengan mata penuh hasrat seorang laki-laki. Dan Berwald benar-benar menikmati dengan tubuh telanjangnya, menatapnya dengan lapar, membuat Tiina memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri sekaligus rasa malu yang tidak terperi.

"Ya Tuhan," erang Tiina dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak percaya hal ini."

Berwald memajukan tubuhnya agar ia bisa menempel dengan Tiina, kedua tangannya menahan lengan Tiina di samping, salah satu kakinya menahan kedua kaki Tiina agar sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Ia menurunkan bibirnya ke payudara gadis itu dan menghisap puncaknya pelan dan menggigitnya dengan penuh hasrat mendalam.

Tubuh Tiina tersentak, bibir Berwald ternyata tidak sedingin es melainkan panas, berbeda dengan sosoknya yang lebih mirip gunung es. Bibir Berwald seolah-olah menyengat kulitnya yang lembut. Apakah ini merupakan awal dari kesakitan yang akan ia alami sebentar lagi?

Tiina menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Berwald yang bersandar di payudaranya, rambut pirang pria itu menggelitiknya. Dengan perlahan, Tiina membelai rambut Berwald.

"Ber," gumam Tiina setengah memohon. "Beri aku kelonggaran sedikit.

Berwald menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar dan tersenyum tipis padanya dengan mata penuh gairah mendalam. "Sabarlah."

Lalu ia pun bergerak untuk menciumnya dan mengelus rambut Tiina dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tubuh Berwald menekan paha Tiina dengan keras. Tiina tahu, bahwa inilah saatnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Antonio dan Francis sama sekali tidak berbohong. Berwald menghisap leher Tiina, mengulum dan menggigitnya pelan hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di bagian lehernya. Tanda cinta sekaligus siksaan yang terpatri untuknya.

Tubuh besar Berwald akan merobek tubuh Tiina tanpa ampun dan membuatnya menjerit. tanpa ampun. Rasa panik yang berlebihan membuat dirinya tanpa sadar mengeliat-liat. Tiina bisa merasakan organ vital milik Berwald mengeras dan sesuatu membasahi kewanitaannya.

Itulah yang membuatnya takut sekaligus gemetar. Tanpa sadar dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Berwald kasar. Dalam hati ia bingung dan sedih mengapa Tiina sama sekali tidak menikmati percintaan mereka. Apa mungkin ia agak kasar terhadapnya?

Tiina menarik nafasnya, agar ia tidak gemetar. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku sama sekali takut."

"Takut?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada sedikit menantang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku," balas Tiina malu-malu. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya hasrat pria."

Berwald ingin tertawa mendengar pengakuan istrinya tersebut. Rupanya Tiina takut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya, bukan karena Tiina tidak mencintainya. Bagaimana mungkin ia baru sadar sekarang.

"Ini tidak akan lama," desis Berwald. "Tahan."

Tiina mengangguk dan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Berwald tidak akan menyakitinya dengan kasar. Perlahan-lahan Berwald mulai memasuki tubuh Tiina. Tiina mendesah pelan sementara Berwald menghujam tubuhnya, mencari sesuatu yang disebut dengan pertahanan kokoh milik wanita. Ia terus merangsek hingga akhirnya menembus dinding pertahanan tersebut, merobeknya hingga Tiina merasakan rasa nyeri yang membutakan. Tubuhnya berubah kaku, menantikan rasa sakit yang mengerikan akan datang ke dalam tubuhnya secara berkelanjutan. Tubuh polosnya merasakan hunjaman Berwald memasuki tubuhnya.

Air mata mulai bermunculan dari pelupuk bola mata Tiina dan membasahi wajah cantiknya yang tanpa terpoles sedikitpun. Dengan segera Berwald melepaskan hunjamannya untuk sesaat dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat lalu mencium salah satu pelupuk mata Tiina dengan lembut.

"Ssh..," bisiknya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ya," ucap Tiina lemah sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian intimnya. "Tidak akan apa-apa. Lakukan saja."

"Yakin?" tanya Berwald serak.

"Tidak akan apa-apa," balas Tiina. "Aku percaya padamu, Ber."

Mendengar persetujuan Tiina, sekali lagi Berwald menghujamkan dirinya ke dalam milik Tiina sambil memejamkan matanya. Berwald membenamkan miliknya begitu dalam seolah-olah ia tidak ingin lepas dari Tiina dan ingin menyatukan tubuh mereka untuk selamanya. Rintihan, erangan kecil, desahan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Tiina terdengar jelas pada awalnya tetapi lama kelamaan suara itu hanya sayup-sayup.

Tiina merasa aneh, rasa sakit yang dialaminya barusan sama sekali tidak ada, tergantikan dengan sensasi aneh yang menyebar di bawah punggungnya. Rasanya ia seperti melayang terbang dan bebas. Ia seperti terangkat bebas dan bisa merasakan Berwald membawanya ke dalam miliknya. Kedua tangan Tiina merengkuh leher Berwald dan memeluknya. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata Berwald. Tanpa ia sadari, ia melonggarkan kedua pahanya untuk memberikan ruang pada Berwald agar lebih leluasa memasukinya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa rasanya bercinta akan seindah ini, terlepas dari mitos yang selama ini didengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Berwald sudah mencapai titik kenikmatan. Sebelum ia melepaskan diri dari Tiina, ia menumpahkan cairan miliknya ke dalam rahim Tiina.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Berwald lembut. Kedua tangannya yang besar merengkuh Tiina.

Tak berapa lama, Tiina mulai mendapatkan titik kenikmatannya hanya selang lima menit dari Berwald dan ia mendapatkan pengalaman baru malam ini. Demi apapun, mengapa ia harus takut tadi!

Ia ingin segera tidur malam ini, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah. Tiina merasa bahagia bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya dan membalas rengkuhan Berwald, "Tidak buruk," aku Tiina malu-malu. "Harus kuakui ini tidak terlalu menakutkan."

Berwald tidak menjawab dan matanya memandang Tiina sesaat lalu melumat bibir Tiina sebagai penutup dari permainan panas mereka dan Tiina menyambutnya dengan sukarela.

Awal kehidupan mereka baru saja akan dimulai.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN I really want have a husband like Berwald who protects his wife so much. Sometimes I felt jealous why I'm not like a Tiina who love caring with other person even she hates him/her. Okay, too much rambling. This is my old fic at 2011 and I deleted this fic from my account (N. K Oxenstierna) and moved it to here.**

**Review is must and please no flame, I really tired for the flame~**


	4. Love Trap

Tidak seperti biasanya di rumah Matthias kedatangan banyak tamu dari berbagai negara. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak juga sih—paling hanya lima tamu saja yang sengaja Matthias panggil untuk menjalankan rencana barunya. Tamu yang dipanggil oleh Matthias adalah Elizaveta sang _fujoshi_ yang untuk sementara ini terpaksa beralih haluan untuk membantu pasangan normal dengan iming-iming menggoda dari Matthias (yang tentu saja tidak akan dilakukan oleh Matthias), Francis yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya serta tips percintaannya yang seratus persen berhasil tetapi sayangnya tidak akan pernah berhasil pada Matthias untuk menarik perhatian Halldora-nya tersayang dan yang ketiga adalah Kiku si pemuda yang suka memotret—sekaligus sumber refrensi dimana baju _lolita style_ yang bermacam-macam bisa didapat. Keempat adalah Antonio si pemuda Spanyol dan terakhir adalah sang pemuda Amerika bernama Alfred. Mereka sengaja diundang untuk menjalani misi penting yaitu menyelamatkan hubungan Berwald dan Tiina yang belakangan ini retak gara-gara Tiina kabur dari rumah.

"Jadi rencana kita adalah menculik Tiina Vainamoinen dan membungkusnya dengan kado berukuran besar dan dikirimkan pada Beary," usul Matthias dengan wajah ceria. "Dengan begitu mereka berdua bisa berbaikan."

Halldora mendengus kesal. "Idemu tolol sekali, _anko uzai_."

Matthias nyengir lebar. "Jadi Hallie juga ingin aku paketkan bersama. Kalau itu akan kulakukan sekarang juga—aku sudah siapkan kamar untuk kita berdua."

Terdengar suit-suitan dari arah Antonio dan Alfred yang saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain layaknya ibu-ibu penggosip yang selalu nongkrong di dekat warung kompleks perumahan. Tatapan mata mereka sesekali mengarah ke arah Matthias dan terkikik geli.

"Wah! Wah!" gumam Antonio. "Sepertinya kita akan banyak butuh bantuan cupid."

Alfred berdiri di atas meja dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Tidak perlu sama sekali yang namanya cupid. Cukup HERO saja dijamin akan langsung terbantu!"

Wajah Halldora merah padam mendengar perkataan Alfred maupun Antonio. Sempat ia melirik ke arah Matthias untuk mendiamkan mereka berdua tetapi tampaknya sia-sia saja karena Matthias malah senang alih-alih marah.

PLAK! Tamparan keras mengenai wajah tampan Matthias ditambah Halldora menatapnya dengan tatapan maut seperti Berwald.

"Jaga mulutmu, _kambing_," Halldora mendengus kasar dan tatapan matanya berpaling dari arah Matthias. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Matthias menggaruk kepalanya dengan keras. "_Well_, ini gara-gara Beary sendiri dan Tiina kabur dari rumah. Ada selentingan kabar bahwa Beary selingkuh dengan wanita lain."

"Hah? Jangan ngaco lu," balas Van Anderson yang entah muncul dari mana padahal dia sendiri tidak diundang. "Mana berani orang macam dia selingkuh."

Matthias menyunggingkan senyuman licik pada Van Anderson. "_Ja_! Aku malah tambah tidak percaya kalau mereka bertengkar. Biasanya pamer kemesraan teruus, gak di pertemuan antar negara, gak di tempat umum, gak di tempat sepi—sampai-sampai aku yang ngelihatnya risih banget. Astajim."

"Kalau merasa kesepian, bersama Om Francis saja, _mon cheri amour_," Francis berkata sambil memposisikan gaya seakan-akan mau memeluk Matthias erat-erat.

"Cih! Enak saja!" dengus Matthias dan menghindar dari pelukan maut Francis. Barangsiapa yang dekat-dekat dengan Francis niscaya tidak akan bisa pulang hidup-hidup. "Ayo kembali ke rencana semula!"

"Lu duluan yang bikin ribut!" seru Antonio dari kejauhan.

Matthias menatap Antonio dengan tatapan sok garang. "Begini—minggu depan kan sudah musim salju dan sudah selayaknya kita memberi hadiah pada Beary agar ia kembali bersemangat dan tidak menatapku garang lagi lalu ujung-ujungnya mengajak bertengkar seperti pasangan pencari sensasi yang pura-pura bertengkar di infotaiment."

Halldora menatap Matthias dengan tatapan aneh dan heran—tumben-tumbenan Matthias bisa berpikir jernih dan matang.

"Plan kita adalah menculik Tiina yang pertama, lalu yang kedua adalah urusan perempuan," kata Matthias dengan nada sok pemimpin. "Yang kita butuhkan saat ini adalah satu gaun tidur mini berenda, satu kotak kondom , pita merah besar dan satu karung goni berukuran besar. Lalu masukkan Tiina ke dalam karung tersebut beserta dengan perlengkapan yang diperlukan."

"Ide bagus, Matthias," puji Francis. "_Monsieur_ Oxenstierna pasti amat sangat menikmatinya. Aku berani jamin! Dia butuh hiburan dan usianya sudah pertengahan tiga puluh tahun. _Mademoiselle_ Tiina yang masih muda dan baru berusia delapan belas tahun pasti hiburan tersendiri."Mata Antonio bersinar lucu ketika mendengar percakapan Matthias dan Francis. "Bisakah kalian bantu percintaanku dengan Lovina kalau begitu?"

.

.

.

**Love Trap**

_Disclaimer:Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Swe x femFinland_

_Warning: PWP, lemon, OOC, AU. don't like don't read_

.

.

.

"_Hej_! Mengapa wajahmu muram seperti itu, kaleng ikan?" tanya Matthias dengan wajah sok prihatin ketika melihat Berwald duduk di bangku taman sambil merenung. Entah apa yang direnungkan pria berwajah seram itu sehingga wajahnya yang sudah seram semakin seram dan terlihat lebih tua daripada usia yang sebenarnya. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Matthias. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh gadis kecil yang bernama Tiina Vainamoinen yang tinggal bersamanya selama enam tahun lebih. Dua bulan belakangan ini Tiina kabur dari rumah tanpa alasan yang jelas bagi Berwald. Seingat Berwald, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal aneh-aneh pada Tiina dan cenderung bersikap protektif terhadap gadis Finlandia-nya tersayang, bahkan karena terlalu mencintainya Berwald ingin memiliki Tiina untuk dirinya sendiri. Paling-paling hanya mengancam pria-pria lain untuk tidak mendekati Tiina.

Sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat Berwald. Sebelum Tiina kabur dari rumah beberapa hari sebelumnya, ia sempat mendiamkan Berwald. Pada saat itu Berwald sama sekali tidak peka dan menganggap bahwa sikap diam Tiina mungkin karena Tiina sedang sakit tetapi setelah Tiina kabur dari rumah dan meninggalkan surat di atas meja bahwa Tiina tidak ingin kembali ke rumah lagi barulah ia sadar bahwa ia sudah melukai hati Tiina yang Berwald sendiri tidak ketahui alasannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Berwald mendengus tajam. "Urusi urusanmu sendiri!"

Matthias menatap Berwald dengan tatapan terluka. Dengan rasa usil yang dimiliki Matthias, ia menyentuh bibir Berwald dengan jari telunjuknya. "Yakin tidak mau cerita? Nanti menyesal."

Enak saja ia menyesal. Ia akan lebih menyesal lagi jika Tiina sama sekali tidak kembali ke rumah untuk selamanya. Siapa juga yang butuh bantuan kambing Denmark macam Matthias. Bisa-bisa ia dihina dengan sebutan maho, pria kejam dan sebutan tidak enak sebagainya.

####0####

Tiina menghela nafas panjang di apartemen kecil yang baru ia sewa selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Apartemen yang disewa sama sekali tidak bagus, lebih bagus ketika ia tinggal bersama Berwald malah. Hatinya gundah gulana ketika ia memergoki Berwald digoda oleh gadis Seychelles bernama Victoria di pertemuan antar negara.

Yang lebih parah lagi adalah bahwa Victoria mengaku bahwa Berwald adalah kekasihnya. Tentu itu hal yang menyakitkan bagi Tiina secara ia adalah kekasih resmi dari Berwald. Ditambah lagi Victoria selalu mendekati Berwald dan membuat hati Tiina panas dan api kecemburuan muncul di dalam hatinya.

"Hmh, Ber. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa menyukaimu selama aku tinggal denganmu," gumam Tiina dengan nafas tertahan dan memandangi foto dirinya dengan Berwald sedang berpelukan. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau memiliki orang lain selain aku."

Lama Tiina memandang foto itu, perlahan-lahan air mata mulai menetes di wajahnya. Sakit—menyedihkan rasanya sekaligus merasa kesepian ketika Berwald tidak sedang ada di sisinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Berwald pada saat ini, mungkin saja Berwald sedang asyik bermesraan dengan gadis Seychelles itu.

Buru-buru ia mengusap matanya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar untuk mencari udara segar tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ada orang yang tiba-tiba membiusnya dari belakang.

"A—apa yang—."

Sudah terlambat, efek samping obat bius itu terlalu kuat dan akhirnya Tiina jatuh pingsan dalam rengkuhan seseorang berpakaian hitam gelap dengan tatapan mata berkilat-kilat. Orang tersebut nyengir lebar dan memberikan tanda _high five_ pada rekan lainnya yang tidak jauh darinya sambil mengangkat tubuh Tiina.

"Misi kita berhasil. Aku memang HERO sejati!"

####0####

Hari itu adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Berwald di kantor pemerintahan. Tugas-tugas yang diberikan rajanya sangat menguras tenaganya. Sesampainya di rumah ia ingin segera berendam dan beristirahat sejenak lalu memikirkan Tiina kembali.

Tiina, Tiina dan Tiina. Ia tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia pikirkan selain Tiina seorang—baginya Tiina adalah obat candu yang amat sangat memabukkan dirinya yang bisa membawa Berwald ke dalam awang-awang. Tiina Vainamoinen adalah malaikat kecilnya sekaligus mimpi liar Berwald setiap malam. Tidak ada wanita lain yang bisa menggantikan Tiina. Bagi Berwald sendiri, Tiina begitu istimewa dan sempurna walau banyak yang mengatakan Tiina memiliki cacat cela yaitu sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dan pipi sedikit bulat.

Toh itu bukan masalah untuk Berwald sama sekali karena Berwald mencintainya. Hanya saja ia masih tidak mengerti permasalahan apa yang terjadi sehingga Tiina kabur dari rumah.

Tetapi bukan main terkejutnya Berwald ketika mendapati di kamarnya terdapat karung goni besar berukuran sebesar tubuh manusia.

"Apa ini?" tanya Berwald heran dan menatap karung goni tersebut dengan tatapan curiga. Tentu saja Berwald menaruh curiga terhadap benda tersebut karena mengapa ada karung goni di kamarnya. Ia menatap ke arah jendela kamar dan benar saja—jendelanya terbuka.

Dengan hati-hati Berwald mengangkat karung tersebut dan sangat berat. Hingga Berwald berpikir apa isi dari karung goni tersebut dan mengapa isinya begitu berat. Jika itu berisi makanan, tidak mungkin seberat itu dan tidak mungkin pula itu berisi es batu. Jangan-jangan isinya adalah bom nuklir berbahaya yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya atau oknum seseorang yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan rumahnya.

"Hmm?" gumam Berwald kesal. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan wajah serius.

"Lepaskan aku, _moi_! Apa-apaan ini!"

Berwald tersentak mendengar teriakan seseorang yang paling ia kenal seumur hidupnya—Tiina sudah pulang ke rumah! Ya Tuhan ini seperti mimpi saja.

"Kamu dimana?"

Karung goni itu bergerak-gerak membuat Berwald terkejut. Pelan-pelan Berwald membuka tali karung goni tersebut dan terkejut mendapati ada seseorang di dalam karung goni tersebut.

Seseorang yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

"Tiina?" tanya Berwald heran. "Bagaimana bisa—kamu?"

Tiina berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam karung goni tersebut dengan wajah merah padam sekaligus amarah yang meluap-luap. Penampilan Tiina saat ini benar-benar membuat Berwald sedikit terangsang. Dengan balutan gaun tidur berwarna krem di atas paha sekitar lima senti panjangnya serta rambut Tiina yang panjang bergelombang tergerai dengan indah.

"Jadi ini ulahmu?" tanya Tiina jengkel dan menampar Berwald dengan kasar. Ia tersadar bahwa kini pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan baju yang bisa dibilang er—terlalu seksi di mata seorang pria. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa pria manapun pasti langsung ingin menidurinya dengan penampilan seperti itu. "Aku tidak percaya ini! Kau bajingan tidak bermoral!"

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" Berwald mendesah pelan dan menarik Tiina ke dalam pangkuannya. Ia mengecup bibir Tiina dengan perasaan mendalam. Tiina memberontak dan memukul-mukul Berwald agar Berwald melepaskannya tetapi semakin Tiina memberontak, pegangan Berwald terhadap tubuhnya semakin kuat dan besar.

"Hen—hentikan," desah Tiina dan berusaha menendang-nendang Berwald dengan kedua kakinya serta sekuat tenaga yang ada pada dalam diri Tiina pada saat ini. "Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu. Menjauh dariku!"

Itu tidak akan dilakukan oleh Berwald yang pasti. Yang jelas ia bersyukur ada seseorang yang mengirimkan Tiina dalam keadaan secantik ini.

"Kau adalah hadiahku, malam ini," Berwald bergumam lambat dan mengambil satu karung goni dan mencoba mengeluarkan isinya di tempat tidurnya. Terdapat satu pak kondom dan secarik surat.

_Ini adalah hadiahmu untuk malam ini. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padanya karena dia milikmu sepenuhnya. Kutinggalkan satu kotak kondom untukmu—selamat bersenang-senang semalaman. Hati-hati, dia masih polos!_

_Dengan penuh cinta, Matthias ganteng._

Berwald tersenyum samar—syukurlah Tiina tidak diapa-apakan oleh kambing itu dan hanya di_paketkan_ untuknya. Berarti malam ini adalah saatnya ia berpesta dengan Tiina berdua saja.

"Le—lepaskan aku," Tiina gemetaran. "Aku tidak mau melakukan apapun denganmu—bahkan sekalipun kau menggunakan kondom itu. Aku tidak—tidak berani mengambil resiko sedikitpun."

Satu kotak kondom itu dilemparkannya ke arah luar rumah dan tatapan matanya menatap Tiina lembut, kedua tangannya membelai rambut Tiina. "Kau tidak akan memerlukan hal itu sama sekali," racau Berwald pelan. "Kau tidak akan apa-apa."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Berwald melepaskan gaun tidur Tiina sedikit demi sedikit hingga benda itu terjatuh dan memperlihatkan tubuh Tiina yang polos dan ramping. Betapa nikmatnya pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, mimpi liar yang kini menjadi kenyataan.

"Maaf, aku harus melakukan ini," Berwald berkata dan mengikat kedua tangan Tiina dengan pita panjang lalu membaringkan Tiina ke tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan polos dan kedua tangan berada di belakang. Tiina meronta dan menangis—malu mendapati bahwa tubuh telanjangnya terlihat jelas di depan Berwald.

Tak lama setelah itu, Berwald juga melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan melemparkannya ke arah lain. Memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang Berwald dengan indahnya dan membuat Tiina menatap Berwald dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengertinya—antara kagum atau ketakutan pada Berwald. Ia cukup terkejut dengan Berwald pada malam ini mengapa tiba-tiba Berwald sangat liar terhadap tubuhnya. Tiina juga bisa merasakan betapa bernafsu Berwald terhadap dirinya.

"Kau mau apa, Ber?"

Sayang, Berwald tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Tiina saat ini. Menghujani leher Tiina dengan ciuman-ciuman panas Berwald. Menggigit, menghisapnya pelan hingga menimbulkan beberapa bekas kemerahan yang mungkin saja tidak akan bisa hilang untuk beberapa hari setelahnya.

"A—ah, Ber—ini," desah Tiina sementara Berwald terus menggigit lehernya dengan gigitan lembut. "Ge—geli."

Gerakan Berwald berpindah ke bahu Tiina dan menghisapnya pelan. Bahu dan leher yang begitu mulus serta indah. Menggoda dan menggairahkan, semanis madu segar. Ini baru namanya kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya, dimana gadis yang paling ia cintai mendesah akan permainannya. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Pelan ia menurunkan kepalanya ke buah dada Tiina yang indah dan menempelkan bibirnya di sana. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit Berwald menggigit puncaknya dan mengulumnya dengan ganas.

Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat dan ia merasakan adanya getaran kenikmatan di sekujur tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditolaknya secara penuh. Erangan dan rintihan merdu tanpa ia sadari keluar dari mulutnya. Sontak wajah Tiina merah padam amat sangat mendapati reaksi yang ia keluarkan akibat sentuhan Berwald. Serangan Berwald pada tubuhnya benar-benar merusak kewarasannya secara penuh. Mau tidak mau ia mulai merasakan bahwa ia bergairah kepada pria yang ada di depannya ini.

Berwald berhenti sebentar untuk menengok keadaan kekasihnya yang mulai tampak lelah dan gemetar akibat sentuhan awal Berwald. Mencium bibirnya erat-erat dan memeluknya.

"Tenang. Ini tidak sakit," katanya dengan nada menenangkan Tiina. "Kau akan terbiasa."

Mata Berwald tertuju ke arah milik pribadi Tiina yang ditutupinya dengan kedua kakinya. Ia membuka paksa kedua kaki Tiina dengan cengkeraman kuat. Dan ini baru pemandangan indah yang bisa ia lihat selama ia hidup. Perlahan mendekat Berwald mendekati kewanitaan Tiina dan menjilatnya pelan sehingga Tiina merasa kegelian.

"Ber—hah—hentikan. Ber!" Tiina meronta keras, nafas yang ia keluarkan terasa panjang dan terburu-buru. "Geli—kumohon, ja—jangan sentuh ba—bagian itu!"

Tiina mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan terkesiap melihat apa yang terjadi lalu ia menutup matanya dengan wajah ngeri ketika kewanitaannya dipandangi Berwald penuh-penuh apalagi ketika miliknya dijilat dengan penuh hasrat mendalam. Ia merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan jilatan Berwald terhadap kewanitaannya semakin erat tanpa ada rasa jijik sedikitpun. Rasa gemetar yang ia alami sepertinya akan berlangsung dalam cukup lama. Tiina diam saja dan tidak mau menjawab perkataan Berwald sedikitpun. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Berwald.

"Sekarang ganti kau," balas Berwald dan melepaskan lidahnya dari milik pribadi Tiina. Ia memberikan Tiina ruang bergerak untuk sesaat lalu memaksa Tiina untuk bangkit. Pria itu menatap Tiina dengan tajam dan menunjukkan kejantanan pria itu kepada Tiina. Kepala Tiina didorong paksa oleh Berwald dan mendekati dengan kejantanan Berwald.

"A—ah," Tiina membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Apa maksudnya dengan ini?"

Berwald menggeram pelan dan menunjuk kejantanannya. "Kulum benda itu."

Tiina mengerang lemah mendengar hal itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Dengan ikatan di kedua tangannya ia sama sekali tidak leluasa untuk bergerak bebas seperti keinginannya. Jadi yang Tiina lakukan adalah menjilatnya sedikit demi sedikit, memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam agar ia tidak terlalu merasa jijik. Mulai dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ia bisa saja menolaknya jika ia mau tetapi ia melakukan hal ini atas dasar cinta mendalam terhadap Berwald.

Berwald diam untuk beberapa lama dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa sementara Tiina terus menjilat miliknya. Baru beberapa saat kemudian wajah Berwald mulai menunjukkan bahwa ia tergetar dengan jilatan Tiina yang lembut dan halus.

"Lebih kuat lagi!" perintah Berwald kaku dan nafas yang ada mulai tersengal-sengal pelan dan wajahnya terlihat kaku.

Jilatan Tiina terhadap kejantanan Berwald semakin kuat dan akhirnya Berwald mencapai titik kenikmatan. Cairan putih menyembur keluar dari kejantanannya, membasahi wajah Tiina perlahan. Menghisapnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Sesudah itu, Berwald membaringkan Tiina ke tempat tidur lalu menindihnya dengan tubuh besar pria itu dan Tiina merasakan mual yang amat sangat diakibatkan ketika ia menghisap milik Berwald. Dalam ia menatap mata violet Tiina—

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Berwald pelan dan mengecup dahi Tiina dengan lembut. "Apa aku melukaimu?"

Tiina menggeleng lemah. "A—aku tidak tahu. Me—mengapa Ber lakukan ini padaku?"

"Ini hukuman untukmu," Berwald berkata dengan nada tajam yang selama ini tidak pernah ia dengar sebelum ini. "Karena kau melarikan diri dariku."

Kata-kata Berwald sukses membuat tangisan Tiina merebak kembali. Ia teringat segala kenangan menyebalkan mengenai gadis Seychelles itu yang membuat Tiina merasa cemburu dan setiap Berwald lupa memperhatikan Tiina barang sedikit saja pada waktu itu pasti ia akan berpikir yang macam-macam. Sampai akhirnya Tiina tidak tahan lagi dan kabur dari rumah karena ketidakpekaan Berwald.

"Lepaskan dulu ikatanku, Ber!" pinta Tiina terisak, kakinya kembali menendang-nendang sekitarnya. "Aku benci padamu! Semua gara-gara Ber!"

Hal yang paling menyakitkan Berwald adalah jika Tiina menangis gara-gara ulahnya. Pelan ia melepaskan ikatan Tiina di kedua tangan Tiina. "Sekarang katakan padaku," ucapnya perlahan dan menyentuh bibir Tiina dengan jari tangannya.

"Hiks—Ber sama sekali tidak mencintaiku,_moi_. Ber lebih cinta dengan gadis Seychelles itu daripada dengan kekasihnya sendiri," ucap Tiina setengah tidak sadar karena ia menangis keras. "Aku tidak mau melihat muka Ber lagi. Aku—."

Perkataan Tiina berhenti dengan lumatan bibir Berwald untuk kesekian kalinya, kali ini bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu melainkan ciuman lembut sebagai tanda ia sangat menyayangi Tiina dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwanya.

"_Tyvarr_, _min karlek_," katanya pelan, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang Tiina rasakan selama ini. Ia paham sekarang bahwa Tiina merasa tersisih dan tidak aman. "Aku tak paham perasaanmu."

Lama Tiina dan Berwald terdiam, menatap satu sama lainnya. Air mata kembali menetes di wajah Tiina dengan perlahan.

"B—baiklah, a—aku maafkan!" ujar Tiina setengah menjerit dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "_Mi—mina rakastan si—sinua_."

"_Ja—alskar dig_, Tiina!" kata Berwald lembut dan mencium pelupuk mata Tiina lembut. "Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa padanya."

Tiina memukul dada Berwald pelan. "Gadis itu bilang Ber adalah pacarnya—jangan bohong padaku, Ber."

"Aku tidak berbohong," Berwald berkata lagi—merasa sedih mengapa Tiina sama sekali tidak mempercayainya sedikitpun. "Dia mengada-ada."

"Kalau begitu, buktikan padaku bahwa Ber memang cinta padaku!" desaknya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Berwald. "Aku ingin pembuktianmu sekarang juga!"

Ini baru Tiina-nya, pikir Berwald geli. Tentu ia akan memberikan tantangan yang jauh lebih menarik dan tidak terlupakan oleh Tiina. Dengan cekatan Berwald membalikkan tubuh telanjang Tiina ke arah sebaliknya dan meremas-remas buah pantat gadis itu perlahan demi perlahan sehingga gairah yang sempat padam akhirnya muncul kembali.

"Ber—ini terlalu memabukkan!" Tiina mengerang—erangan kali ini adalah erangan nikmat, bukan erangan ketakutan yang tadi dilancarkan pada awal-awal. "Lebih lembut lagi."

Ia tidak mau menunggu lama lagi dan mulai memajukan tubuh Tiina untuk berdekatan dengan tubuhnya, mencari dimana letak kewanitaan gadis itu dengan salah satu tangannya. Ketika ia mendapatkannya, Berwald memasukkan jarinya ke dalamnya dan membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil di sana yang membuat Tiina meringis pelan.

"Masih mau lagi?"

Tiina tersenyum dan mencium bibir Berwald dengan lembut. "Aku mau—sampai kita benar-benar tuntas," tambahnya sedikit malu-malu. "Ini pengalaman pertama untukku, kau tahu itu."

Dengan waktu yang bersamaan Berwald membalikkan tubuh Tiina ke posisi semula dan memasukkan batangnya ke dalam milik Tiina secara perlahan-lahan agar tidak menyakiti gadis itu. Tiina menutup matanya tertahan dan kedua tangannya mencengkram seprei satin ranjang Berwald dengan erat. Ia merasakan sesuatu sudah memasuki tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

Terasa sakit di awal-awal, nyeri bagaikan ditusuk dengan duri tajam yang tidak habis-habis. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terkoyak dan darah segar menetes di dalam kewanitaannya.

"Hiks," isaknya dan terus memeluk Berwald yang masih berada di dalam miliknya.

Berwald diam dan tetap membenamkan diri ke dalam tubuh Tiina. Ia bisa merasakan milik Tiina memijat kejantanannya secara penuh dan tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan desahan-desahan, racauan-racauan dari bibirnya. Begitu pula dengan Tiina, rasa sakit di awal tergantikan dengan kenikmatan luar biasa yang pernah ia rasakan. Rasanya seperti dibawa ke langit, semua pikiran buruk hilang seketika di benaknya. Merasakan adanya lengan kokoh di sampingnya melindungi dirinya sepenuhnya.

Ia tahu ini saatnya. Upaya terakhir dan yang paling terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam milik Tiina.

"Jangan lagi kabur dariku," Berwald berkata lembut pada Tiina yang sudah mulai kelelahan dan memeluknya erat dalam pembaringannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tiina nyengir lebar dengan wajah bahagia, meringkuk di dekat tubuh Berwald. "Yah, kurasa aku ingin tidur, _moi_. Tubuhku terlalu lemah menghadapi serangan-serangan yang Ber berikan padaku. Tapi malam ini aku ingin tidur bersamamu. Boleh?"

Jawabannya adalah ya, tentu saja. Ia ingin Tiina selalu berada di sisinya sampai kapanpun.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Keesokan harinya, Antonio, Elizaveta dan Matthias mengintip dari luar jendela— pasangan mesra yang tertidur lelap karena kelelahan—dengan wajah riang dan gembira. Paling senang tentu saja Matthias yang akhirnya (mungkin) bisa terbebas dari segala macam gara-gara yang ditujukan olehnya.

"Kita berhasil," gumam Matthias. "Kurasa hidupku akan lebih tenang."

"Ya, tentu saja! Karena kau anko berisik kata _senorita_ Bondevik," timpal Antonio setengah jengkel sambil mondar-mandir karena kesal sama sekali tidak dibayar sedikitpun untuk itu. "Dan! Hei—apa ini?"

Rupanya Antonio menginjak sesuatu yaitu satu kotak kondom yang masih baru. Bahkan dibuka saja oleh pemiliknya belum sama sekali. Mungkin sang pria terlalu bernafsu sehingga tidak sempat membukanya.

"Dan semalam mereka melakukannya tanpa pengaman?" Matthias terkejut. "Gawat! Bahaya nanti!"

Mereka bertiga saling memandangi satu sama dengan yang lain. Sepertinya mereka harus berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

* * *

><p>AN Saya membuat fic ini ketika tahun 2011 di bulan Juli. Kira-kira seminggu sebelum kuliah pada waktu itu. Saya sengaja tidak mengedit fic ini karena saya merasa fic ini sudah cukup baik untuk dipublish ulang.

Judulnya tidak saya ubah kok dan tetap seperti ini. Maaf jika ada yang nggak suka sama fic saya tapi kalau nggak suka jangan dibaca ^^v

Review please but no flame~


	5. Cuando Vuelva A Tu Lado

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi, paman Berwald?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang bergelombang dalam gendongan ibunya. Gadis kecil itu menatap ke arah pria tinggi besar yang memiliki wajah seram serta wajah pucat dan tangannya melambai-lambai dengan riang.

Berwald tersenyum tipis pada gadis kecil itu, ia membalikkan badannya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Urusannya sudah selesai bukan? Sudah tidak ada lagi hal aneh-aneh yang harus ia hadapi, barusan orang tua gadis kecil itu menyangka bahwa ia adalah penjahat walau pada akhirnya mereka meminta maaf pada Berwald.

"Tunggu!" sela gadis itu dengan nada kekanakan. "Namaku Tiina. Berusia enam tahun. Kalau paman mau datang ke sini, pintu selalu terbuka untuk paman."

"Benarkah?" tanya Berwald dengan wajah datar khasnya. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang di hati karena Tiina sama sekali tidak takut pada Berwald hingga saat ini.

Di luar dugaan, Tiina tertawa keras. "Tentu saja, paman. Anda orang baik."

_Tack sa mycket, Tiina. Telah mempercayaiku. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan._

.

.

.

**Cuando Vuelva A Tu Lado **

_APH __©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Sweden x femFinland pairing. Sekuel dari FF saya yang berjudul **L'amour fou** dan FF morganoeybot (adik saya) yang berjudul **A Forest**._

_Implied sexual terms. Don't like don't read if you hate this pairing. Sort of lolicon.  
><em>

.

.

.

**_Cuando vuelva a tu lado y estés sola conmigo. Las cosas que te digo, no repitas jamás._**_— __When I'll come back to you and you are alone with me the things i'm telling you never repeat them._

_._

_._

_._

**16 tahun kemudian**

Pertemuannya dengan seorang anak kecil rewel yang ini menjadi seorang aktris ternama di Skandinavia setahun yang lalu telah merubah jalan hidup Berwald Oxenstierna. Sejujurnya Berwald sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Tiina Vainamoinen adalah seorang aktris. Yang aneh dalam diri Berwald adalah ia sudah merasa bahwa gadis cantik yang tidak sengaja ia lihat adalah Tiina. Padahal Tiina bukanlah gadis cantik ketika Tiina masih anak-anak, lebih tepatnya gadis yang sangat imut. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu dan ragu-ragu, sampai gadis itu mengaku sendiri dan ia melihat di televisi.

Jika memang benar, pantas saja ia berhasrat pada Tiina. Bahasa tubuh Tiina mengingatkan Berwald terhadap gadis kecil yang ia pernah tolong dulu. Dan ternyata benar adanya, sangat benar.

Tiina, gadis itu merusak kewarasan pria itu pelan-pelan. Ia berani mencium gadis itu dalam-dalam dan penuh hasrat, gadis yang dua puluh tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya. Gadis itu begitu lembut dalam sentuhannya, ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaiman Tiina bereaksi terhadapnya. Bibir gadis itu selembut beludru yang belum tersentuh oleh orang lain. Ditambah ia masih polos, tida tahu apa-apa soal pria sedikitpun. Hal itu merupakan kesempatan besar baginya untuk mendapatkan Tiina dan melakukan berbagai cara agar Tiina tidak jatuh ke dalam pelukan pria lain.

Ingatan Berwald kembali ketika pertemuannya dengan Tiina di Stockholm Hall. Tiina masih seperti dulu, terus terang dan sedikit polos. Nyaris pada saat itu ia _menyerang_ Tiina dan menyeret gadis itu ke kamar terdekat karena ia sendiri merasakan api yang membara di dalam hatinya setiap memandang Tiina hingga saat ini juga. Pada saat itu ia membayangkan betapa menyenangkan bahwa ia bisa menjadi pria pertama yang bisa bercinta dengan Tiina, mendengarkan desahan-desahan manis gadis Finlandia itu. Setiap malam, bahkan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu lebih ia sering memimpikan sosok dewasa Tiina.

Dan ia berhasil melakukannya, pada malam ini. Malam yang indah dan penuh cinta.

Tiina adalah jiwanya, hidupnya, api panas yang membara di hatinya. Gairah mendalam sekaligus rasa cinta yang bagaikan narkoba.

Tidak, ini jauh lebih parah daripada kecanduan narkoba.

Berwald tahu suatu saat ia akan lepas kendali terhadapnya. Hatinya mulai diliputi rasa cemburu ketika melihat Tiina sedang beradu akting dengan lawan jenis. Tahu itu merupakan tuntutan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diubah. Sayangnya cemburu menguasai hatinya, ia berpikir bahwa seharusnya Tiina menjadi miliknya. Betapa waktu yang pria itu keluarkan hanya untuk memikirkan gadis itu. Tiina adalah mimpinya yang paling indah. Ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna hanya untuk Berwald seorang. Berwald sulit melupakan tatapan lembut gadis itu kepadanya—bola mata violet yang indah, tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan pria itu setelah sekian lama.

Dan sekarang gadis itu berada di sisinya. Untuk saat ini, berbaring di sebelah tempat tidurmu dengan keadaan polos tanpa busana serta terpatri tanda cinta yang kau berikan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mempercayaimu dengan sepenuh hati tanpa adanya sedikit keraguan di dalam hati. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Berwald menolongnya dalam keadaan tersulit sekalipun.

Mata Berwald tertuju ke arah Tiina yang tertidur lelap tanpa beban. Jari jemarinya membelai rambut Tiina pelan. Cantik dan indah. Wajah Tiina yang sedang tertidur sangat manis. Rasanya Berwald tidak akan pernah berhenti memandangi Tiina sampai kapanpun.

"_God morgon_," bisik Berwald pelan dan mengecup dahi Tiina dengan hati-hati supaya gadis itu tidak terbangun. Tentu Berwald tahu bahwa gadis itu merasa kesakitan tetapi Tiina tidak tega untuk mengatakannya pada Berwald. Semalam gadis itu jatuh pingsan tak lama setelah pria itu meraih titik kenikmatannya.

Ya, ia tidak perlu bertanya mengapa Tiina kesakitan. Mungkin ia terlalu kasar semalam. Semalaman ia menguasai Tiina tanpa ampun dan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Tiina untuk beristirahat.

"Ber!" gumam Tiina, perlahan-lahan terbangun dari tidurnya dan berusaha bangkit hanya untuk duduk. Tiina menahan sakit di bagian kewanitaannya akibat permainan cinta mereka semalam. "Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa malam ini adalah malam terindah untukku, _moi_."

Berwald menatap malaikat kecilnya yang berada di sebelahnya dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Ini bukan mimpi semata, Tiina bersamanya dan gadis itu menikmatinya. Tentu Berwald mengetahui bahwa Tiina masih perawan sampai ia mengambilnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Ja_," jawabnya singkat dan menarik tubuh Tiina ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi. Mengangkat dagu Tiina pelan dan mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut. "Apa aku melukaimu?"

Tiina mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan Berwald, senyuman cerah muncul dari bibirnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil membalas ciuman Berwald dengan lembut. "Aku merasa senang bisa bersamamu setelah sekian lama, _moi_. Kau tahu, bahwa aku nyaris gila karena tidak bisa menemukanmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Berwald sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa Tiina sama sekali tidak terluka. Ia baru ingat bahwa semalam mereka bercinta tanpa mengenakan pengaman sedikitpun. Bagaimana jika Tiina—Er, mungkin tidak separah itu dan kalaupun itu terjadi, tidak terlalu parah juga. Membayangkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata ungu violet ditambah dengan nada suara khas Tiina dan anak perempuan yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Ya, itulah yang kurasakan, Ber," Tiina menambahkan. "Aku masih ingat ketika aku masih kecil dan aku takut padamu, sampai sekarang aku masih takut juga. Tetapi takut yang berbeda."

"Seperti apa?"

Tiina memeluk Berwald dengan erat, menegadahkan kepalanya agar bisa bertatapan dengan Berwald. "Aku takut jika kehilanganmu lagi," jawabnya gugup, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan salah satu tangannya. "Ya, aku ingin terus bersamamu di sini. Bolehkah aku menjadi milikmu?"

"Aku selalu bersamamu, di sini," Berwald menjawab dan membalas pelukan Tiina. Ia akan terus berada di sisi Tiina dan tidak akan pernah menghilang lagi seperti dulu.

Karena Berwald telah menemukan kebahagiaannya—kebahagiaan yang tak bisa diukur dengan nilai uang semata. Yaitu bersama Tiina-nya tercinta.

Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

**_Por compasión,une tu labio al mío. Y estréchame en tus brazos, y cuenta a los latidos. De nuestro corazón_**_— For compassion, put your lip against mine and hold me in your arms and count the beats of our heart._

**SLUTET**

* * *

><p>AN Until now, I love this song, Cuando Vuelva A Tu Lado (What A Difference Day Made). I think it's really beautiful song at all. Honestly, I prefer Spanish version than English version.

Review please and no flame at all : )

I publish the fanfiction when August 2011 and it may be last fic at my old account.


	6. Innocent Sweetheart

**Innocent Sweetheart**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland

Warning: PWP, lemon, smutty. Yang tidak suka dilarang baca =))

* * *

><p>Berwald memandangi Tiina yang sedang mencuci piring dengan tatapan sedikit bernafsu seolah-olah ingin menerkam Tiina pada saat itu juga. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Berwald kerap kali memimpikan Tiina. Bukan sekedar mimpi biasa tetapi bahkan Berwald membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika dia bisa mencumbui gadis itu di dalam pelukannya. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah cukup merusak kewarasan Berwald perlahan-lahan.<p>

"Tiina," desis Berwald serak. "Berbaliklah."

Tiina terkejut mendengar nada Berwald dan segera menyelesaikan urusan cuci-mencuci piring sebelum Berwald memarahinya. "Ber?" Tiina berbalik dan bertanya ketika melihat ekspresi Berwald yang lebih kaku dari biasanya, seperti habis melihat setan berada di dekatnya. "Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku?"

"Bercin-"

Kata-kata Berwald terputus, baru saja dia akan mengatakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya sesungguhnya. _Ya Tuhan! Ingat Berwald, dia itu masih anak-anak sedangkan kau sudah menjadi seorang pria. Kontrollah nafsumu. Jika terjadi apa-apa padanya apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?_

"Ber tadi mau bilang apa?" tanya Tiina penasaran dan mendekati Berwald perlahan. "Sepertinya Ber ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padaku."

Mata ungu Tiina bertatapan dengan mata hijau Berwald. Ya Tuhan, lama-lama Berwald bisa gila jika seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu setan apa yang merasuki dirinya mengapa belakangan ini nafsunya terhadap Tiina semakin besar. Sebelumnya dia bisa mengerem nafsunya tersebut walau caranya terkadang membuat Tiina takut terhadapnya. Tiina mungkin bukan gadis cantik seperti Halldora, Elizaveta atau bahkan Yekaterina tetapi Tiina yang begitu polos mengundangnya untuk menggodanya secara tersamar.

Tentu dia tidak lakukan itu secara terang-terangan karena Berwald bukanlah pria yang pintar bicara atau bahkan merayu. Dia punya cara khusus untuk menarik Tiina ke dalam pelukannya.

Lalu dia teringat dengan satu set lingerie mini yang dibelikannya untuk Tiina ketika Berwald harus dinas ke Perancis karena ada pertemuan bisnis dari pebisnis di beberapa negara-negara besar. Dia hampir lupa bahwa dia membeli pakaian itu untuk Tiina dan sama sekali belum menyerahkannya pada Tiina padahal sudah tiga minggu dia pulang kembali ke Swedia.

Tiba-tiba Berwald terpikir satu ide brilian. Ya, ide brilian yang akan membuat Tiina tidak bisa melupakan malam ini. Malam ini akan menjadi malam penyatuan cintanya terhadap gadis yang paling dicintainya sejak lama terlepas apakah gadis itu mencintainya balik atau tidak.

"Ikutlah denganku," kata Berwald tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan Tiina dengan kasar dan mereka berjalan ke arah kamar Berwald. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan.

Tiina terkejut dengan tarikan kasar Berwald. "Ber," katanya gugup. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?"

"Sudah, ikut saja," kata Berwald serak.

Sesampainya di kamar Berwald, ia buru-buru membongkar isi oleh-oleh yang disimpannya di lemari dan mendapati ada satu kotak putih yang belum dibuka sama sekali. Ia berpikir apakah ini oleh-oleh yang belum sempat diberikan kepada Tiina. Sementara itu Tiina menatap Berwald dengan tatapan bingung dan heran melihat Berwald yang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ber cari apa?" tanya Tiina dengan nada lembut sambil mengenggam tangan Berwald. "Surat-surat penting, ya?"

Genggaman tangan Tiina terhadapnya membuat hasrat Berwald bangkit. Kepalanya terasa panas sekarang. Dia harus menemukan benda itu sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau dan runyam.

"Diam," ujar Berwald dingin dan menatap Tiina dengan death glare mautnya. "Duduk saja di tempat tidur."

Tiina merinding mendengar nada Berwald yang seperti itu dan akhirnya memilih duduk di tempat tidur Berwald yang besar. Tak berapa lama Berwald menemukan apa yang dia cari, satu set lingerie mini yang dibelinya di Perancis. Dengan nafas tertahan serta wajah yang merah padam ia berjalan mendekati Tiina sambil menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada gadis itu.

"Eh?" tanya Tiina terkejut. "Ini apa?"

"Bukalah."

Tiina mengangguk pelan dan membuka isi kotak tersebut. Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat satu set _lingerie_ mini berwarna putih dan berenda. Buru-buru Tiina menutup kotak tersebut, pipinya memerah bagai kepiting yang baru saja dimasak. _Untuk apa Ber memberiku benda semacam ini?_

"Ber, ini apa maksudnya?" tanya Tiina dengan tawa miris. "Untuk apa menyerahkan benda semacam ini padaku?"

"Pakai!" perintah Berwald. "Pakai itu!"

"Tidak mau," tolak Tiina tegas. "Untuk apa?"

Tiina menolak dan Berwald tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Di dalam pikiran Berwald, Tiina akan sangat manis jika mengenakan lingerie mini tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi Tiina harus memakainya atau Berwald yang akan memaksanya.

"Pakai atau aku yang pakaikan untukmu!" kata Berwald lambat-lambat sambil memainkan kancing baju Tiina dan bersiap-siap melepaskannya.

Buru-buru Tiina menjauh dari Berwald dan merebut satu kotak tersebut dengan wajah malu. "Akan kupakai sendiri saja," katanya kesal sambil berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Berwald.

"Bagus," ujar Berwald pelan.

Di kamar mandi, Tiina mendengus pelan apa yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Belakangan ini sikap Berwald terhadapnya sangat aneh sekali. Mulai dari memintanya menemani dia ketika kelelahan dan segala macam lainnya. Perlahan-lahan Tiina melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan dengan cepat mengganti bajunya dengan lingerie mini dengan nafas tertahan.

Tiina memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Rasanya Tiina begitu cantik ketika mengenakannya dan pas di tubuhnya. Dengan rambut panjang sebahu bergelombang tergerai dengan indahnya dan bahu yang mulus. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Tiina membayangkan bagaimana jika pria itu melihatnya dan apa yang akan dikatakan padanya.

"Ber.."

Tiina mulai membayangkan sesuatu bagaimana jika rasanya Berwald menggodanya. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh pria kaku seperti Berwald terhadapnya.

"Kau masih di dalam," panggil seseorang di luar kamar mandi dengan nada patah-patah.

Jantung Tiina berdegup kencang, dia sudah terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia keluar dari sana. Dengan langkah gontai Tiina berjalan ke pintu keluar dan mendapati Berwald duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan telanjang dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang saja.

"Cantik," katanya gugup. "Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini."

Pujian yang dilontarkan pria itu terhadapnya membuat Tiina merasa melayang tetapi dengan penampilan seperti itu Tiina merasa telanjang dan polos.

"_K-kiitos_," kata Tiina pelan. "Bolehkah aku mengganti pakaianku sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Tiina diabaikan oleh Berwald dan ia mengangkat Tiina ke dalam gendongannya lalu merebahkan Tiina ke ranjangnya. Ia menahan Tiina dengan kedua tangannya agar Tiina tidak bisa kabur darinya.

Tiina terkejut akan serangan yang diberikan Berwald terhadapnya dan kini dia terbaring di ranjang dengan Berwald menatapnya tajam. "K-kau mau apa?"

Sekali lagi Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina dan yang dilakukannya pertama kali adalah mencium dahi Tiina dengan lembut sebagai awal yang manis dalam percintaan mereka yang akan dilakukan saat itu juga. Lalu ciuman itu berpindah ke bibir Tiina yang mungil dan manis.

"Nggh, Ber," Tiina mendesah pelan ketika Berwald menciumnya. Lama kelamaan yang dilakukan Berwald adalah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tiina dan memainkan lidah Tiina di sana hingga Tiina merasa kegelian di sana. Tiina tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan dicumbu oleh pria yang selama ini dicintainya secara diam-diam. Pria yang telah menjaganya dengan penuh kasih selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Bibir Berwald akhirnya berpindah pada leher Tiina yang kecil dan mengigitnya perlahan-lahan hingga menimbulkan bekas-bekas kemerahan di sekujur leher Tiina. Tiina mulai mengerang kecil dan air matanya tumpah perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak akan apa-apa," hibur Berwald sambil mengelus rambut Tiina dengan lembut. "Tenanglah."

Tiina mengangguk tertahan. Ya, Berwald tidak akan menyakitinya. Dia percaya pada Berwald sepenuhnya. Berwald akan bertanggung jawab terhadapnya jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Tetapi semakin lama hasrat yang dimiliki Berwald semakin kuat, tidak puas dengan mencumbu Tiina di bagian-bagian tertentu pada akhirnya Berwald melepaskan lingerie yang dikenakan Tiina dengan cekatan dan melemparkan benda itu entah kemana dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam di tubuh Tiina.

"Ber," isak Tiina. "A-a-aku-"

Mata Berwald memandangi tubuh Tiina dari atas ke bawah. Ia mengagumi setiap jengkal tubuh Tiina dan bersiap-siap mencicipinya saat itu juga. Tiina merasa jengah dipandangi seperti itu tetapi tangan Berwald sendiri mulai memegangi punggung Tiina dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba Berwald menyerang payudara gadis itu dan menempelkan bibirnya di sana dengan waktu cukup lama dan menghisapnya dengan ganas.

"Hati-hati," Tiina mengerang dan mengelus rambut pirang Berwald dengan lembut. "Itu bagian sensitif untukku."

"Aku tahu," jawab Berwald datar seraya menjilati dadanya membuat gadis Finlandia itu mendesah semakin kuat. Desahan-desahan yang dikeluarkan Tiina bagaikan obat candu yang ditujukan untuknya. Tiina merasakannya dan itu membuat organ vitalnya mengeras. Perlahan-lahan Berwald sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya terhadap Tiina agar Tiina tidak terlalu kesakitan ketika berhadapan dengan Berwald.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tiina polos sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang berada di dekatnya. "Apa ada sesuatu hal?"

"Tidak!" kata Berwald ketus sambil melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan melemparkan ikat pinggang tersebut ke arah lain. "Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Kau tampak kesakitan," ujar Tiina dan mengelus wajah Berwald dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Wajahmu seperti tersiksa."

_Tentu saja aku tersiksa jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Ya Tuhan, betapa aku mencintaimu teramat dalam. Aku ingin memanjakanmu dan bercinta denganmu. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu padamu._

Berwald kembali melakukan aksinya terhadap Tiina. Kali ini dia sudah melepas celana panjangnya dan menyisakan celana dalam saja. Tubuh Berwald yang besar itu mulai memasuki ke dalam selimut dan berusaha mendapatkan Tiina di dalamnya. Menarik Tiina ke dalam dekapannya sambil meraba-raba di bagian terintim Tiina dan melepaskan celana dalam Tiina dengan perlahan. Jari Berwald mulai masuk ke dalamnya dan membuat gerakan-gerakan di dalamnya membuat Tiina meringis dan tangisannya pecah.

"Hiks..Ber," isak Tiina sambil memeluk dada bidang Berwald dengan erat. "Sakit-"

Isakan Tiina menyadarkan Berwald dan akhirnya melepaskan jarinya dari milik Tiina dan memasukkan organ vitalnya ke dalam milik Tiina yang sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh siapapun.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit," desah Berwald dan terus memeluk Tiina dengan erat. "Tahanlah sedikit."

Tiina tahu dia bagaikan domba yang digiring ke kandang serigala. Hanya ada satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi miliknya yang berharga sebelum tersentuh oleh orang lain. Tetapi Tiina mencintai pria itu lebih daripada yang bisa dibayangkannya. Tidak apa-apa jika dia menyerahkan miliknya pada pria itu. Tiina tidak akan apa-apa.

Berwald mendorong miliknya ke dalam milik Tiina dengan cepat sembari terus menatap mata Tiina dengan intens dan memeluknya dengan erat sebagai tanda bahwa pria itu benar-benar mencintai gadis itu, bukan karena dorongan nafsu semata. Miliknya terbenam cukup lama di tubuh Tiina. Tiina mengerang, mendesah nikmat , dia sudah sering mendengar teman-teman Berwald membicarakan bagaimana rasanya ketika berhubungan intim pertama kali dan inilah rasanya, sakit tidak tertahankan sekaligus nikmat. Ada sesuatu yang merobek miliknya dan darah mengalir deras dari dalam miliknya. Ekspresi Tiina tampak lemah, sepertinya dia akan pingsan.

Berwald menyadari akan hal itu dan pada akhirnya tubuh Tiina terhempas sehingga Berwald menahannya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _min karlek_?" tanya Berwald sambil terus menahan tubuh Tiina sebelum terjatuh. Sungguh dia tidak tega melanjutkan permainan panas ini jika orang yang dicintainya merasa tersiksa seperti ini. "Jika ingin berhenti katakan saja."

Tiina menggeleng kepalanya dan meraih wajah Berwald dan mencium bibir Berwald perlahan. "_Mina rakastan sinua_-"

Berwald membalas ciumannya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Tiina mencintainya dan dia mengatakannya bahwa dia mencintainya. Selama ini Berwald mengira hanya dia yang mencintai Tiina tetapi ternyata tidak.

"_Jag alskar dig trots allt_," bisik Berwald pelan di telinga Tiina dan menggigit daun telinga Tiina dan pada saat yang bersamaan Berwald sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Upaya terakhir yang dilakukan pria itu adalah menumpahkan cairan miliknya ke dalam milik Tiina.

Tiina juga mencapai titik kenikmatan tak berapa lama setelah Berwald, mungkin hanya selang beberapa menit saja. Matanya tampak nanar tetapi dalam hatinya Tiina merasa bahagia yang amat sangat. Perlahan-lahan Tiina menutup matanya, dia sudah terlalu lelah dalam permainan cinta ini dan pada akhirnya Tiina tertidur lelap.

Berwald memandangi Tiina yang kini tertidur lelap dengan damai dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta selayaknya tatapan seorang kekasih. Kini hati Berwald merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat, keinginannya dapat tersalurkan dan cintanya terbalas. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Berwald berbaring di sampingnya dan membiarkan Tiina bersandar di dada Berwald dan mengecup bibir Tiina dengan lembut sebagai penutup dari permainan cinta mereka.

_Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, min karlek.__Sekaligus membantuku._

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

-min karlek (swedish)=sayangku

-jag alskar dig trots allt (swedish)=i love you after all

-mina rakastan sinua (finnish)=i love you


	7. Kärlek historien mellan dig och mig

**Kärlek Historien Mellan Dig Och Mig**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Rate: M because of implied lemon._

_Pairing: Sweden x femFinland_

_Don't like don't read. Based from Sweden-Finland history. Please correct me if I'm wrong but don't ever you flamed this fic because you hate genderbent. I won't appreciate that._

.

.

.

_While alive, a prisoner. In my solitude, my soul will tell you: I love you.  
>Our lips, keep flame, a voracious kiss, you will not forget.<br>Tomorrow._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Kau tahu berapa lama ia menunggumu di sini, di tempat yang sama. Dimana mereka dulu pernah tinggal bersama-sama dengan bahagia.

Sampai pada akhirnya kebahagiaan itu direnggut dari kedua belah pihak karena keadaan. Tanpa adanya surat peringatan sedikitpun.

Dan di sanalah kau berdiri dengan tegar, menyimpan semua rasa sedih dan kehilangan. Menutupi dengan segala kekakuanmu—orang mengira kau tidak akan apa-apa. Toh kau sudah mendapatkan penggantinya yaitu seorang gadis Norwegia yang cantik, sebagai pengganti dari gadis yang kau cintai selama hidupmu.

Sayangnya kau tidak pernah bisa mencintai gadis itu sebagai seorang wanita. Hanya sebatas hubungan bilateral antara dua personifikasi negara. Kalian berdua selalu pergi berdampingan, menyangka bahwa kau telah mendapatkan pengganti sang lily putih dari Finlandia itu. **[1]**

Nyatanya tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

Kau selalu sedih setiap mengingatnya. Kerusakan yang dtimbulkan sangat besar.

Menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Sang lily putih dari Finlandia itu selalu menempati urutan teratas bagi personifikasi Swedia tersebut. Waktu yang mereka tempuh selama beberapa abad sama sekali tidak bisa dilupakan olehnya. Di saat senang, suka maupun duka serta gairah yang membara di antara mereka berdua dalam suatu sarang cinta mereka. Kau teringat pada desahan gadis itu di suatu malam yang indah, luapan rasa cinta mendalam yang kau tujukan padanya. Wajah polos gadis itu ketika kalian saling menyatukan diri merupakan aset berharga bagimu—selalu terpatri di dalam kenangan liarmu sekaligus gila. Erangan kesakitan dan darah yang tercipta dari gadis itu sekaligus tanda cinta di tubuhnya yang kau berikan di sana. Dan juga benih cinta yang ditanam ke dalam milik gadis itu yang berharga sebagai tanda bahwa ia milikmu untuk selamanya.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil gadis itu selain dengan dirinya. Ia akan selalu memastikan bahwa _istri_-nya tidak jatuh ke pelukan pria lain.

Tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak marah ataupun jijik akan gairahmu yang begitu liar. Bahkan tidak pernah menyesalinya. Gadis itu menyesali mengapa ia harus terpisah dengan sang singa jantan dari Swedia tersebut akibat kelalaian pria itu. **[2]**

Saat itu kau tahu bahwa ia begitu menyayangimu sehingga ia rela melakukan hal yang tidak boleh dilakukannya bahkan diserahkan begitu saja. Tetapi ia melakukannya— hanya untukmu seorang. Tanpa pemikiran yang matang ia melakukannya. Seharusnya ia menjaganya baik-baik.

Kau mengerti berapa banyak waktu yang kau habiskan hanya untuk gadis itu seorang. Memperjuangkan gadis itu habis-habisan pada saat-saat sebelum Rusia berhasil merebut Finlandia milikmu. Sulit melepaskan gadis itu begitu saja. Ia mungkin tidak terlalu cantik dan biasa-biasa saja tetapi kepolosan gadis itu serta keceriaan gadis itu merupakan nilai tambah baginya. Ketika kau melihatnya terluka, kau juga merasa sedih. **[3]**

Hatimu hancur teramat dalam. Akal sehatmu menghilang begitu saja. Kau merebut milik sang personifikasi Denmark dengan paksa, sengaja membuat pertaruhan-pertaruhan yang menyulitkan dan akhirnya sang raja yang dulunya merupakan raja Eropa Utara kalah, terpaksa menyerahkan miliknya yang berharga kepadamu—sang personifikasi Norwegia yang cantik, jauh melebihi gadis yang kau cintai. **[4]**

Mulanya kau berpikir jahat terhadap gadis Norwegia ini, kau teringat ketika masa Kalmar Union dulu bahwa kau, dia dan sang personifikasi Denmark yang kau benci setengah mati adalah sahabat baik satu sama lain. Dan kau juga berpikir bahwa kau bisa _menggunakan_ gadis itu sebagai pelampiasan hasrat terpendam sekaligus kebencian mendalam akibat kehilangannya.

Pada akhirnya kau menyesalinya dan kembali bersikap dingin seperti es dengan harapan gadis itu tidak salah paham akan perlakuannya.

Terlambat, gadis itu terlanjur mengharapkanmu. Gadis itu juga berusaha mengenyahkan pikiranmu dari gadis Finlandia tersebut. Mencekokimu dengan segala kebohongan mengenai gadis Finlandia tersebut dan kau sempat termakan omongan gadis itu.

Kenyataannya adalah, gadis Finlandia itu tidak pernah melupakanmu. Diam-diam ia mengirimkan banyak surat untukmu tetapi surat itu tidak pernah sampai.

Hubungan yang tidak didasari ikatan yang kuat tentu saja runtuh begitu saja. Tidak sampai seratus tahun kemudian. Kalian memutuskan untuk berpisah dan kau kembali sendiri lagi. Anehnya bayangan mengenai gadis Finlandia tersebut muncul lagi. Semakin lama semakin besar—bahkan kau gila karenanya.

Kau mulai berdoa setiap saat. Doamu hanya satu, yaitu agar gadis yang kau cintai selama beratus-ratus tahun kembali ke pelukanmu dan hidup bersama-sama untuk seumur hidupmu. Karena bagimu dia adalah tulang rusukmu, penopang di dalam hidupmu. Ia merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar di dalam hidupmu.

Tuhan sepertinya memberikan kesempatan emas untukmu. Finlandia mengikrarkan diri sebagai negara merdeka dan terbebas dari Rusia. Ia kembali ke dalam pelukanmu bukan sebagai negara jajahan seperti yang negaranya pernah lakukan terhadap negara gadis itu. **[5]**

Tetapi sebagai seorang wanita seutuhnya.

Ia terlihat berbeda, jauh lebih lelah dan keceriaannya sedikit berkurang dibandingkan ketika ia bersamamu. Tetapi kau bisa merasakan betapa bahagia ketika ia bertemu denganmu, bertatap mata denganmu. Tatapan mata penuh kerinduan, haus akan cintamu.

"Boleh aku kembali bersamamu, _moi_?" tanya gadis itu dan memelukmu pelan. Air mata gadis itu tercurah untukmu, tertumpah di bajumu. "Kau masih ingat padaku?"

Gadis itu tidak perlu bertanya lebih banyak lagi karena kau langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan mengecup bibir manis gadis itu lembut. Mata tajammu perlahan melembut .

_Selamat datang kembali, Tiina Vainamoinen._

**SLUTET**

* * *

><p>[1] Setelah Finlandia diserahkan oleh Rusia, Swedia mengambil Norwegia dari Denmark.<p>

[2] Swedia kalah atas hak milik akan Finlandia, dan menyerahkan Finlandia ke tangan Rusia pada tahun 1809.

[3] Swedia dan Finlandia bersama sejak abad 14-18.

[4] Swedia dan Norwegia menjadi suatu _union_ dari tahun 1814-1905.

[5] Finlandia merdeka dari Rusia pada tanggal 6 Desember 1917.

Kärlek historien mellan dig och mig [Swedish]=Love history between you and me

A/N Kalau saya rasa, saya malah jadi ragu apakah mau dimasukkan ke rate T atau M, soalnya buat saya biasa aja #plak. Dulu saya buat fic ini nyantai sambil makan kue. Ini saya buat pas dua minggu setelah kuliah and btw, IP saya nyampe lebih dari ekpetasi saya (teringat A/N yang saya tulis dulu).

Review please and no flame XD


	8. Scars In The Past

**Scars In The Past**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Sweden x femFinland

Note: mention of smut, fluffy, genderbending. Don't like don't read and **PLEASE** no flame.

.

.

.

Tiina melepaskan pakaiannya di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandi dan cermin tersebut memperlihatkan tubuh Tiina yang sintal seperti wanita dewasa pada umumnya. Walaupun kenyataannya bahwa ia baru berusia sembilan belas tahun.

Hanya saja yang menjadi permasalahan bagi Tiina adalah tubuh Tiina dipenuhi beberapa bekas luka akibat penculikan yang dilakukan oleh Ivan Braginski, seorang teroris menakutkan yang sengaja menculik Tiina karena adanya dendam terhadap Berwald. Bekas luka tersebut berada di bagian perut dan sebelah kiri payudaranya. Belum lagi luka itu berada di punggung Tiina, sebanyak tiga sayatan.

Air mata Tiina menetes, dengan keadaan seperti ini ia tidak merasa lebih baik. Selama ini, Berwald menginginkan hubungan yang lebih intim lagi kepada Tiina dan ia tidak bisa memberikannya karena ketakutannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau Berwald melihat tubuhnya karena jika pria itu sampai tahu, ia akan meninggalkannya dan mencari wanita lain yang jauh lebih cantik darinya.

"Ada apa?"

Tiina menegadah dan menatap Berwald lemah. Buru-buru ia menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi bekas luka dengan bajunya. "Selamat malam, Ber. Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya heran karena biasanya Berwald pulang jika malam sudah larut.

Berwald terkejut untuk beberapa saat dan terdiam. Sejak kapan bekas luka itu muncul di tubuh Tiina? Siapa gerangan yang melakukan tindakan keji semacam itu? "Mengapa tubuhmu—luka?"

Tiina tertawa, lebih tepatnya tawa menyedihkan. Beberapa saat, air mata gadis itu tumpah perlahan dan membasahi wajah polosnya. "Ini karena Ivan memukuliku waktu itu dan—"

"BRENGSEK!" maki Berwald kasar. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG! JAWAB AKU!"

Tiina terdiam dan merenung. Berwald memakinya barusan dan sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkannya dan mungkin kembali ke mantannya yang cantik itu. Gadis itu tidak sanggup membayangkannya dan hanya memejamkan mata untuk sesaat. Berharap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Seandainya saja ia lebih berhati-hati, pasti tidak akan terjadi tragedi penculikan ini dan mungkin ia bersedia untuk melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim lagi dari ini.

"Sekarang kau tahu jawabannya, bukan?" Tiina bertanya tanpa memandang pria itu sedikitpun. "Kau bisa meninggalkanku atau membuangku, _moi_."

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Tiina, pria itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tiina. Berwald bisa merasakan bahwa sebenarnya Tiina ketakutan dan tidak aman. Sekarang ia sendiri yang merasa tidak aman dan bersalah karena membiarkan Tiina menjadi seperti ini. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab karenanya.

"B—Ber!"

Berwald memeluknya erat dan melepaskan baju yang ada di tubuh Tiina. "Lihat dirimu," racaunya pelan dan mencium tengkuk Tiina serta memberikan bekas-bekas gigitan di sana. "Kau cantik dan manis."

"Jangan bercanda, Ber," ujar Tiina malu-malu sekaligus tidak percaya. "Tubuhku ini jelek dan cacat. Kau tidak akan suka."

Bagi Berwald, Tiina biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada yang salah kecuali fakta bahwa Ivan telah menganiayanya hingga seperti ini. Beraninya Ivan memukul Tiina hingga seperti ini. Dasar pria keji haus kekuasaan. Rupanya masalah belum selesai sampai di situ saja. Jika ia bertemu dengan Ivan lagi, ia akan membunuhnya. Tak peduli dengan masalah yang menghadangnya.

"Kau cantik dan tidak ada yang salah mengenai hal itu."

Pria itu merindukan Tiina yang dulu, Tiina yang selalu ceria walaupun terkena masalah dan Ivan telah merenggut hal itu darinya. Sejak saat itu, Tiina menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan pemuram sekaligus penyendiri. Ia tidak terlalu banyak bicara dengan Berwald setelah itu.

"Kukira kau akan membuangku," jawab Tiina lemah, tanpa berani memandang Berwald maupun tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menunduk menatap lantai. "Tahukah kau bahwa luka yang ada di tubuh ini tidak akan hilang seumur hidup."

Mendengar ucapan Tiina, hati Berwald seperti teriris pisau yang tajam. Selama ini apa yang ia lakukan kepada Tiina dan ia sering mengeluh karena Tiina tidak mau diajak bercinta padahal mereka sudah melakukannya sejak Tiina berusia enam belas tahun. Ia paham sekarang mengapa Tiina sering menolak kebutuhan biologisnya.

Tiina sudah mengorbankan segalanya agar ia bisa tinggal bersama Berwald. Orang tua gadis itu sudah meninggal dan ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, Tino. Tino membenci Berwald dengan alasan karena adiknya selalu menempel kepada Berwald dan ujung-ujungnya Tino dan Tiina bertengkar di rumahnya hingga pada akhirnya Tiina memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Tino.

Tiina tidak tahan dengan sikap kakaknya yang terlalu overprotektif terhadapnya. Mungkin ia juga tidak tahan dengan sikap Berwald yang terlalu overprotektif. Ia dan Tino sama saja, terlalu overprotektif dan cemburuan.

Dan sekarang, apa yang dilakukannya? Ia malah melukai hati Tiina seperti ini dan tidak peduli terhadap keadaan Tiina. Berpikir bahwa ia baik-baik saja tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Berwald tidak pernah mencintai Tiina hanya karena fisik semata, tetapi karena hati dan itu yang paling penting sekaligus mutlak.

"Aku berada di sisimu," ia menjawab datar dan menggendong tubuh telanjang Tiina ke kamarnya. Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis telanjang malam-malam apalagi di depan pria seperti dirinya. Lebih baik ia membawanya ke kamar dan menghangatkan tubuhnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Ber—Berwald!" Tiina memekik dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan melihat tubuhku!"

Berwald menyeringai sedikit melihat ekspresi Tiina. "Kita akan bercinta, Tiina."

Mau tidak mau, Tiina merasa senang walau ia tidak menunjukkan hal itu di depan Berwald. Ada secercah perasaan lega di dalam hatinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan olehnya. Perasaan aman, itu yang dirasakan saat ini.

Sekaligus terlindungi.

.

.

.

Malam yang ia lalui berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Bagi Tiina, malam ini jauh lebih panjang. Seolah-olah tidak akan pernah usai. Hatinya jauh lebih lega mendapati bahwa Berwald tidak jijik terhadapnya.

Dan fakta itu jauh lebih dari cukup.

Ketika di pagi hari, ia dilindungi oleh lengan kokoh Berwald. Ia harus mengakui bahwa ia senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa aman—pasca penculikan itu. Ia mempercayai Berwald dan yakin pria itu akan menjaganya. Luka yang ada di tubuhnya sama sekali bukan masalah karena ada yang menerimanya apa adanya tanpa peduli bagaimana keadaan fisiknya. Suatu saat luka itu akan sembuh dan tidak berbekas.

Keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama Berwald memang tidak salah.

Sebelumnya ia sudah sering berhubungan intim dengan Berwald Oxenstierna.

Tetapi ini pertama kalinya mereka bercinta dengan lembut dan meninggalkan kesan mendalam di hati Tiina.

**FIN**


	9. Night Fever

**Night Fever**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Sweden x femFinland

Note: smut, fluffy, genderbending. Don't like don't read and **PLEASE** no flame..

.

.

.

"Panasmu hingga 39 derajat celcius," ujar Tino sambil memegang termometer. "Astaga, kau tidak boleh keluar rumah, _sisko_."

Tiina mengangguk lemah, tidak bisa bicara karena demam menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Oke, ini berlebihan karena demam menguasai kepalanya saja—tetapi itu membuat tubuh yang lain merasa sakit seperti ini. Dalam hati ia merutuki penyakit sialan itu yang membuatnya tidak boleh keluar rumah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan berlama-lama di rumah untuk berdiam diri.

"Ka—ka—kakak," Tiina mencoba mengucapkan kata-kata perlahan dan menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk menggapai kakaknya tersayang. "Sa—sakit."

Tino menatap adiknya dengan tatapan kasihan, bagaimana bisa adiknya tersayang kini terkena demam ganas seperti ini. Apa gara-gara Tiina terlalu lama berada di sauna?

Yang benar saja, mana ada sauna bikin demam.

"_Moi_, kakak mau pergi dulu. Tenang saja, kakak akan cepat kembali," Tino berkata lagi dan mengkompres dahi Tiina dengan air dingin agar panasnya turun. "Mungkin besok kakak akan pulang karena kakak mau kerja."

Tiina tersenyum lemah dan beberapa saat Tino sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Tino mengenai hal itu mengingat Tino bekerja keras untuk membiayai dirinya dan Tiina. Ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu—saat itu Tiina masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Kakaknya hanya berbeda lima belas tahun darinya dan seringkali ia dititipkan oleh tetangganya yang berusia empat puluhan. Tetangganya bernama Berwald Oxenstierna dan pria itu juga orang yang sibuk sama seperti dengan kakaknya.

Untuk saat ini, ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang berat terlebih dahulu dan panasnya sama sekali belum turun juga. Jika demam seperti ini, makanan apapun tidak terasa enak. Hambar dan membuatnya malas makan.

—oo00oo—

Begitu ia mendengar Tiina demam tinggi, Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi terhadap pekerjaannya dan menutup perusahaannya lebih awal. Apalagi begitu mendengar Tino sedang berada di negara lain dan baru bisa pulang paling lambat besok. Ya Tuhan, ia tidak sanggup membayangkan Tiina terkapar lemas seperti ikan sarden kalengan akibat demam.

Ia pergi ke rumah Tiina dan beruntung bagi Berwald, pintu rumahnya sama sekali tidak dikunci. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Berwald langsung menuju ke kamar Tiina dan mendapati Tiina sedang tertidur dengan kompresan di dahinya.

Gadis malang, batin Berwald dalam hati. Seandainya saja ia bisa pulang cepat pasti ia tidak akan membuat Tiina kesakitan seperti ini. Lebih baik ia memberikan pengobatan untuk Tiina, tetapi dengan cara yang lain.

Tanpa sadar Berwald mengenggam sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna putih dan memencet-mencetnya di kantongnya. Seperti sebuah karet berminyak di dalamnya.

Ia seperti dicerahkan dan mendapatkan ide bagus. Benda itu merupakan jalan untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang mendalam. Hasrat yang selama ini tidak tersalurkan dengan baik sekaligus pengakuan cintanya yang mendalam. Dan mengapa tidak terpikirkan bahwa pengobatan itu adalah—

Tiina tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. Benar-benar cantik, pikir Berwald. Wajahnya memang mirip dengan kakaknya yang menyebalkan tetapi Tiina sangat cantik melebihi bayangannya. Tiina seperti bidadari yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuknya. Wangi tubuhnya memabukkan dirinya. Tak sabar Berwald ingin melepas piyamanya yang terpasang di tubuh ramping Tiina. Hanya dia yang boleh melihat milik Tiina secara langsung.

Pelan-pelan Berwald menyusup ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Tiina dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu ke arahnya dan memberikan ciuman manis padanya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh panas Tiina yang terkena demam dan tugas Berwald kali ini adalah menyembuhkan Tiina agar Tiina sehat kembali seperti sedia kala. Selama Tino tidak ada di rumah, Tiina menjadi kekuasaannya dan miliknya.

Ciuman Berwald berpindah ke telinga Tiina dan memainkanya. "Ini aku, Tiina," desisnya di telinga Tiina sambil mengigit daun telinganya.

Tiina menggeliat geli seolah-olah ada aliran listrik mengalir ke tubuhnya yang polos dan tergelitik oleh sesuatu. Seseorang menyentuhnya. Matanya yang masih mengantuk sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka dan mendapati Berwald berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Om Berwald," gumam Tiina setengah tidak sadar. "Itu om?"

Berwald memeluk Tiina dengan erat dan meraba-raba tubuh Tiina dan mencari dimana kancing piyama. "Ya, ini aku. Aku di sini untuk menjagamu sekaligus bercinta denganmu," Berwald berkata dengan nada penuh hasrat mendalam, terdengar jelas dan tidak patah-patah. "Sudah sejak lama."

Tiina terkejut, Berwald benar-benar gila. Darimana ia bisa mendapatkan ide untuk bercinta dengan anak di bawah umur seperti dirinya. Belum selesai ia berpikir mengapa bisa terjadi hal semacam ini pada Berwald, kancing piyamanya terlepas sedikit demi sedikit. Tiina terkesiap dan tidak lama kemudian gadis itu tersadar bahwa dia telanjang. Piyama miliknya terlepas entah kemana. Dan sekarang di sebelahnya ada Berwald yang mencoba _menyentuhnya _padahal ia masih di bawah umur.

Ya, di bawah umur.

Sekalipun ia _memang_ mencintai pria itu, Berwald tidak berhak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tetapi tubuh Tiina kaku dihadapan pria itu sementara Berwald terus memandangi tubuhnya. Tidak bisa terlalu banyak bergerak karena demam yang dideritanya. Lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

Dalam keadaan demam seperti ini, Tiina sangat menggairahkan di mata Berwald. Ia suka dengan apa yang ada di tubuh Tiina sehingga tanpa sadar ia meracau yang membuat Tiina malu setengah mati. dan matanya tertuju ke arah celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam berenda. "Manis sekali," ia berkata dan menunjuk ke arah daerah pribadi Tiina.

"Jangan bicara semesum itu padaku," Tiina berkata dengan gugup dan menutupi dadanya dengan selimutnya dan berbaring ke arah lain. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi hal semacam ini, untuk berbicara saja rasanya sangat sulit. Suhu tubuhnya sekarang sama sekali tidak memungkinkan untuk banyak bicara.

Berwald tentu tidak akan menyerah, ia tahu Tiina menginginkannya, terlihat dari wajah Tiina yang memerah. Tubuhnya yang gemetaran ketika disentuh olehnya. Ia melepaskan kemejanya sendiri dan melemparkan kemeja itu ke arah lain. Setelah itu Berwald membuka ikat pinggangnya dan melepasnya dan kembali memeluk Tiina. "Aku akan menghangatkanmu, _sayang_."

Tiina berbalik menghadap Berwald dan melepaskan pelukan pria itu dengan tatapan kemarahan. "Jangan seenaknya!" bentaknya. "Kamu bukan suamiku."

Tetapi Berwald tidak tinggal diam dan menyentuh payudara gadis itu dan meremas-remasnya perlahan dan mencubitnya. Payudaranya menegang di bagian pucuknya karena pria itu menyentuhnya tepat di bagian payudaranya. Tak lama kemudian, Tiina mulai mengerang kesakitan ketika Berwald mengulumnya.

Berwald menatap ekspresi wajah Tiina dan tersenyum puas. Melihat Tiina terangsang adalah suatu pengobatan yang paling efektif. Dengan begitu Tiina akan sembuh lebih cepat, mengingat Tiina sudah dua hari demam. Tiina terengah-engah, nafasnya sama sekali tidak beraturan dan tubuhnya terasa sakit . Sepatah katapun sama sekali tidak terucap, tubuhnya menegang. Sentuhan Berwald sama sekali membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Putingnya mengeras dan ia menghisap puting gadis itu dengan hasrat yang menggebu. Sesekali Berwald menggigit putingnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Om—tidak, Om Berwald.. hentikan—"

Berwald tidak akan berhenti, hingga dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Lebih tepatnya jika Tiina belum sembuh, ia akan melakukannya selama berhari-hari hingga Tiina sembuh. Ia ingin menikmati Tiina sepenuhnya dan membuat Tiina sembuh. Kecupan Berwald kini berpindah ke leher Tiina dan menempelkan bibirnya di sana cukup lama, memainkan bibirnya di setiap inci leher gadis itu. Tiina menggeliat dan geliat gadis itu serta erangan-erangan yang ditimbulkannya membuat kejantanan Berwald mengeras.

"A—aku belum si—siap, om."

"Aku tahu," gumam Berwald dan mengecup bibir Tiin lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tiina. "Berhenti memanggilku om."

Ia mengajak gadis itu untuk bertautan lidah dengan lidahnya. Ciuman panas mereka berlangsung cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya Tiina memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari Berwald dan saliva mereka telah bercampur satu sama lain. Tertumpah di atas tempat tidurnya. Saksi bisu atas percintaan mereka.

Sedangkan Tiina menatap tubuh telanjang Berwald dengan wajah bersemu merah. Selama ini dia belum pernah melihat Berwald bertelanjang dada, bahkan selama ia dititipkan di rumah Berwald. Berwald benar-benar mempesona dirinya, tubuhnya begitu bidang dan kekar. Terbentuk sangat indah. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Tiina menyentuh dada bidang pria Swedia tersebut.

Tangan kanan Berwald mulai menyusup ke bagian terintim Tiina, memain-mainkan celana dalam Tiina sejenak dan membuat sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di bagian kewanitaannya. Gerakan-gerakan lembut yang dilakukan Berwald terhadap kewanitaannya membuat Tiina tercekat.

Tiina menahan diri agar tidak mengerang sedikitpun, dia baru sadar bagaimana hasrat pria dewasa terhadap wanita. Selama ini dia tidak pernah membayangkan sama sekali bagaimana kehidupan pria dewasa tersebut dan sekarang Tiina benar-benar merasakannya. Hasrat Berwald yang ditujukan terhadapnya membuatnya terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi, Berwald mencumbunya ketika dirinya sedang tertidur lelap.

Atau lebih tepatnya dalam keadaan Tiina sedang demam tinggi.

Perlahan-lahan Berwald melepaskan celana dalam yang dikenakan Tiina lalu melepaskan miliknya sendiri. Menyentuhkan miliknya ke dalam titik sensitif kewanitaan Tiina. Sensasi yang sungguh menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Tiina mengingat gadis itu masih perawan. Ada kemungkinan, Berwald akan menjadi pria pertama yang menyentuh Tiina secara intim.

"Izinkan aku, _sayang_."

Setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, tangannya mulai mencari-cari dimana kewanitaan Tiina berada. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menemukan hal itu karena Tiina berusaha menghindarinya. Tak berapa lama, Berwald mendapatkannya dan mulai menhunjam dan memasuki tubuh Tiina yang masih polos beberapa puluh menit sebelumnya. Menemukan perlawanan kokoh Tiina, titik dimana dinding kokoh untuk menahan penyelundup. Ia terus merangsek dengan kasar hingga perlahan-lahan menembus pertahanan itu dan merobek milik Tiina.

Didesak dengan cepat dan keras sehingga Tiina menangis dan mencengkram Berwald dalam pelukannya. Miliknya terasa nyeri dan panas sekaligus perih.

"Om!" isaknya dan memeluk Berwald dengan erat, kuku Tiina terbenam di punggungnya. Rasa sakit di bagian kewanitaannya akibat hunjaman Berwald telah membutakan segala pikirannya dan juga logikanya sehingga tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya agar tidak ketakutan. "Kubilang hentikan, Om!"

Berwald mengerti jika Tiina kesakitan dan terasa ngilu tetapi Mathias tidak mau berhenti sekarang juga. Dia membiarkan kejantanannya terbenam di kewanitaan gadis itu agar Tiina dapat terbiasa ketika mereka menjadi suami istri di masa mendatang. Berwald mengecup dahi Tiina dengan lembut. "Aku bukan om, Tiina," ujarnya jengkel. "Panggil aku Berwald!"

Berwald bergerak secara konstan, berusaha menemukan titik inti. Dorongan dan tarikan yang dilakukannya semakin cepat, menimbulkan gumaman, desahan, rintihan yang mendorongnya ke titik kenikmatan. Mencapai puncaknya yang menyebabkan Berwald menumpahkan sari dirinya ke dalam rahim Tiina. Ia tidak memiliki pelindung sedikitpun, dan persetan dengan hal itu.

Lagi dan lagi, Berwald menggoda tubuh Tiina dan kembali membenamkan miliknya. Tiina terkesiap, rasa sakit itu hilang begitu saja di dalam tubuhnya dan digantikan oleh perasaan membumbung tinggi. Ia merasa terangkat ke wilayah yang jauh lebih tinggi dan luas. Larut ke dalam nikmatnya percintaan yang disodorkan oleh Berwald. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya hilang begitu saja, seolah-olah Berwald telah menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Untuk terakhir kali, Berwald menghunjamkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Tiina dalam waktu yang lama seolah-olah ingin menyatukan mereka berdua untuk selamanya. Ia mengambil banyak kepuasan dari Tiina dan senang akan desahan manis gadis kecil itu. Ia tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk bercinta dengan Tiina sekali lagi. Terbukti bahwa Tiina memberikan kepuasan untuknya jauh lebih daripada yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Setelah Berwald melepaskan diri dari Tiina, air mata mulai merebak di wajah Tiina. Gemetar dan merasa malu atas perlakuan Berwald yang tidak senonoh sekaligus membuatnya kecanduan seperti ini.

"Ssh..," gumam Berwald dan mencium pelupuk mata Tiina. "Jangan menangis!"

Mendadak pandangan Tiina menjadi kabur dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Lebih lemas dari sebelumnya ditambah banyak keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Membasahi tempat tidurnya dan kemungkinan ini pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan segera pingsan.

"Om—Berwald," ucapnya perlahan dan memeluk Berwald erat. "Cintai aku."

—oo00oo—

Beberapa jam kemudian, Tiina terbangun di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan mendapati ia mengenakan _lingerie _merah muda yang sangat mini dan memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang. Sontak wajah Tiina merah padam.

"Siapa yang memakaikan baju seperti ini," ucap Tiina malu—ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang telah ia pakai ataupun ia lakukan. "Aku akan mengganti baju ini sekarang juga."

Belum sempat Tiina turun dari tempat tidurnya, sesosok pria telanjang terbaring di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Mendadak, wajahnya berubah _poker face_ dan menutupi tubuhnya dari selimutnya. Ia ingat sekarang—ia tadi bercinta dengan Berwald, lebih tepatnya dipaksa olehnya untuk melakukan 'itu'.

Tiba-tiba ia jijik membayangkan ketika tubuhnya dengan tubuh Berwald bersatu dengan intimnya. Suara desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatnya jijik setengah mati. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang ia akan mengunci pintu rumah rapat-rapat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Berwald serak di dalam tidurnya, salah satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Tiina dengan erat dan tangan yang lain memegang dahi Tiina. "Demamnya sudah turun rupanya."

Tiina bergidik dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, bergulung seperti bola. "Hiyaa—aku takut padamu. Benar-benar takut padamu. Menjauh dariku, _rapist_."

Berwald menatap Tiina yang bergulung seperti bola dan sepertinya ia tidak begitu masalah akan hal itu. Jika diperhatikan, Tiina jauh lebih sehat dari kemarin.

"Lupakan saja yang kemarin," Berwald berkata pada akhirnya dan memeluk Tiina erat. "Jika kau mau."

Tiina tidak ingin berkata-kata lagi dan memang benar ia sembuh. Menyadari jika di malam hari Berwald menjadi sangat kejam tetapi baik hati di pagi buta seperti ini.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi rahasianya dengan Tino.

"_Mina rakastan sinua_, Berwald."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<br>**

Dua bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Berwald dan Tiina semakin dekat. Jika Tino tidak ada di rumah, biasanya Berwald yang menemani malam-malam Tiina agar gadis itu tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

Tetapi ada kabar yang membuat Berwald terkejut setengah mati. Bukan kabar bahwa band kesayangannya bubar, tetapi suatu kebodohan yang mengakibatkan hal yang sangat fatal dan tidak main-main.

"Halo, om Berwald!" sapa Tiina riang dan memeluk Berwald mesra. "Kandunganku sudah berusia dua bulan, _moi_. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya lahir."

Berwald _facepalm _dan mendadak pingsan di tempat. Ia baru ingat bahwa ketika mereka tidak menggunakan _pengaman_ sedikitpun.

* * *

><p>Dengan kata lain, moral yang bisa diambil adalah gunakan kondom sebelum berhubungan #hajared<p>

A/N Sebenarnya fic ini hanya edit dari salah satu fic OC punyaku :3 XD berhubung aku suka dengan plotnya, mengapa tidak aku buat lagi yang baru :3

Btw, mungkin aku beneran bakal hiatus sampai minggu tenang :D soalnya saya butuh merefresh otak saya XD Review is must but no flame.


	10. Min Söta Kärlek Att Göra

**Min Söta Kärlek Att Göra [My Sweet Love Making]  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Pairing: Sweden x femFinland

**Note: smut, fluffy, genderbending. Don't like don't read and **PLEASE** no flame. (Btw ini dari fic versi lama Be My Sweet Darling yang sebelum diedit total, berhubung nemu file ini drabble maka saya edit saja sekalian :D tapi tetap masih dengan ciri khas fic saya yang dulu, bukan ngikut yang BMSD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Find Her<strong>

Pada musim dingin tahun kesembilan belas, Berwald menemukan seorang gadis kecil berusia empat tahun pingsan di depan rumahnya karena dibuang oleh orangtuanya. Gadis kecil itu memiliki mata keungu-unguan dan rambut sedikit ikal, belakangan diketahui bahwa gadis kecil itu bernama Tiina Vainamoinen. Ia mengetahuinya dari sulaman nama yang terdapat di baju gadis itu.

Berwald menatap gadis kecil malang itu dengan seksama. Begitu kecil dan rapuh, tiada yang merasa kasihan akan nasib Tiina.

Ia akhirnya mengangkat Tiina sebagai anak.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Take Care<strong>

Berwald sangat menyayangi Tiina seperti anaknya sendiri. Tetapi seiring dengan pertumbuhan Tiina, ia mulai memiliki perasaan lain terhadap anak angkatnya tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Tiina yang saat itu berusia 13 tahun.

Tiina juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Berwald hanya saja ia menyembunyikan perasaannya karena tahu bahwa Berwald tidak mungkin tertarik dengan gadis ingusan seperti dirinya.

"Ada apa, _pappa_ Ber?" tanya Tiina dengan tatapan mata seperti anak anjing yang ingin dimanjakan oleh tuannya. Tatapan mata Tiina membuat jantung Berwald berdebar kencang seperti anak remaja.

"T'dak ada apa-apa," jawab Berwald dingin dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "C'pat tidur!"

* * *

><p><strong>3. Another<strong>

Sampai pada akhirnya Eduard von Bock mulai masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Tiina dan Eduard menjadi dekat dan semakin akrab. Membuat Berwald merasa cemburu akan kehadiran Eduard. Membuatnya selalu melontarkan sinisme terhadap Tiina karena kecemburuannya.

Kecemburuan Berwald akhirnya merusak segalanya. Hubungan mereka berdua menjadi rengang.

Kehilangan kepercayaan, rasa tidak nyaman. Itu semua menghantui Berwald.

Terlebih ia tahu bahwa tidak akan mungkin menang dari Eduard.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Jealous<strong>

Tiina mulai merasakan adanya perubahan sikap terhadap ayah tirinya. Lalu Tiina mencoba membicarakannya pada Berwald tetapi pria itu malah menepisnya dengan kasar sehingga Tiina menjadi ketakutan. Menganggap bahwa Tiina memang layak disalahkan.

Berwald merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya tersebut tetapi rasa cemburunya sudah tidak bisa tertahankan lagi sejak dua tahun lalu. Berusaha mengendalikan semua amarah yang ada di dirinya tetapi ia gagal, selalu saja begitu. Ia sadar perasaan apa yang menghantui.

Perasaan cinta mendalam, lebih tepatnya cinta terlarang yang begitu memabukkan jiwanya.

Semakin ia menolaknya, ia semakin terjerumus.

.

.

"Apa y'ng kamu lakukan b'rsama Eduard?" tanya Berwald dengan nada mengancam sehingga Tiina ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik sofa. "K'takan padaku s'karang!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Tiina membantah. "Dia hanya temanku, _moi_!"

"Teman? Kalian hanya seperti sepasang kekasih saja."

* * *

><p><strong>5. Drunk<strong>

Kemarahan tak tertahankan itulah yang membuat Berwald menerima ajakan Ivan Braginski untuk bermabuk-mabukan di rumah Ivan. Ketika di rumah Ivan, Berwald semakin tidak terkontrol karena melihat Eduard berada di sana dan mendengungkan nama kekasih hatinya dengan penuh damba sehingga Berwald mulai menenggak satu gelas minuman keras.

_Ini sudah keterlaluan dan tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tiina milikku dan tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya dariku. Kubunuh siapapun yang mendekati Tiina._

Satu gelas, dua gelas hingga tidak terasa sudah lima botol diminumnya. Pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Otaknya sama sekali tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

_Tiina, tunggu aku di rumah!_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Worry<strong>

Tiina terbangun di tengah malam karena suara pintu yang diketuk dengan kencang. Ketika pintu dibuka, ia mendapati Berwald pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Bau bir dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Wajahnya merah karena alkohol menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Pappa_ Ber, kau kenapa? Kenapa _pappa_ malah mabuk-mabukan seperti ini?" kata Tiina dengan cemas dan menggendong Berwald perlahan. "Ada sesuatukah?"

Berwald mabuk dan yang ada di pandangannya adalah Tiina. Tiina yang ia pikir akan siap melayaninya dengan senang hati. Terbersit ide gila untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Tiina.

Merenggut miliknya yang berharga.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Kiss<strong>

Tangan Berwald meraba-raba tubuh Tiina dengan perlahan. Mencari-cari dimana ia bisa melepaskan penutup aurat Tiina. Ia tidak sabar ingin segera menjadikan Tiina miliknya dan ini akan menjadi pembalasan dendam yang paling manis yang pernah ada.

"_Pappa_!" Tiina memekik ketika Berwald memegang bagian miliknya. "Apa yang _pappa_ lakukan, _moi_? Hentikan itu!"

Berwald sama sekali tidak peduli dan mencium Tiina tepat di bibirnya seraya tangannya terus memegang miliknya. Tiina yang terkejut dengan serangan itu langsung menghindar, antara senang maupun tidak percaya.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Nude<strong>

Semakin Tiina diam, serangan yang dilancarkan Berwald semakin kuat. Pria itu membopong Tiina ke kamarnya dan melepaskan semua pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Tiina tanpa menyisakan satu helai pun.

Tiina menutup matanya dan Berwald mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya sendiri dengan cepat. Memaksa Tiina membuka matanya.

"_Pappa_, apa yang _pappa_ Ber mau lakukan!" seru Tiina terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya telanjang dan berhadapan dengan Berwald yang juga tidak mengenakan satu helai pakaianpun.

Berwald tidak menggubris perkataan Tiina dan mulai menyentuh Tiina sedikit demi sedikit tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Membuat Tiina menjerit menyayat hati. Merasa terluka akan perbuatan Berwald yang menghancurkan cintanya terhadap pria itu dalam semalam.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Innocence<strong>

Berwald sama sekali tidak mau menyerah, perlahan-lahan Berwald mulai menyentuh bagian kewanitaan Tiina dan menghujamkan diri di dalamnya.

Gadis belia itu memekik kencang. Seluruh pandangannya menjadi kabur dan otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak ada kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, hanya rasa sakit mendalam dan dinding pertahanan yang ia miliki hancur begitu saja hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi jerit kesakitan bagi Tiina. Bagi Berwald, itu adalah jeritan kenikmatan.

Tiina merasa lemas sekarang dan sedikit demi sedikit darah mulai mengalir dari dalam miliknya. Kolam kecil yang dipenuhi darah, tertumpah di atas seprai berwarna putih.

"Tidak!" Tiina gemetar. "Hentikan! Aku tidak mau!"

Merasa kotor dan hina karena milik Tiina yang berharga sudah tersentuh orang lain.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Shocked<strong>

Berwald sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa semalam sudah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak termaafkan pada Tiina. Ketika terbangun, betapa terkejutnya Berwald ketika mendapati Tiina dengan keadaan telanjang serta darah dibagian tubuhnya dan kewanitaannya.

"_Pappa_!" isak Tiina dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Merasa malu dengan perlakuan Berwald yang keterlaluan. "Apa _pappa_ ingat yang _pappa_ lakukan padaku? Jawab aku _pappa_!"

Kejadian itulah yang membuat Berwald sama sekali tidak mampu berbicara apa-apa, antara merasa bersalah maupun tidak percaya bahwa dia bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu pada wanita yang dicintainya.

Ia merasa ada yang basah di dalam bagiannya, ditambah bercak darah segar bertebaran di seprai.

Apalagi jika bukan perbuatannya! Ayah macam apa ia yang tega memakan anaknya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Cry<strong>

Tiina juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kali ini dia merasa bahwa Berwald telah menghancurkan cintanya dalam semalam. Biasanya Tiina selalu memaklumi sinisme Berwald tetapi untuk perbuatannya kali ini sudah tidak bisa termaafkan.

Berwald telah merenggut kegadisannya. Ayahnya sendiri yang melakukannya. Orang yang ia cintai selama ini.

Menghancurkannya secara tiba-tiba.

"_Pappa_."

Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan penuh arti tetapi buru-buru berkata," J'ngan s'lahkan aku atas k'jadian tadi m'lam!"

Tiina hanya menangis dalam diam. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Berwald sedang tertekan karenanya.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Letter<strong>

Beberapa jam kemudian, Berwald menyesali apa yag dilakukannya terhadap Tiina. Ia sudah menghancurkan masa depan Tiina sekaligus cintanya. Kecemburuannya membuat ia buta akan fakta yang harus ia hadapi. Fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya salah paham semata.

Ia tidak ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Tiina tetapi ia sadar bahwa ia mabuk dan telah melakukan sesuatu pada Tiina.

Berwald berharap Tiina tidak trauma akan kejadian semalam dan mencari Tiina di kamarnya tetapi disana Berwald menemukan surat yang menyatakan bahwa Tiina telah meninggalkan rumahnya untuk hidup sendiri tanpa Berwald. Berwald yang merasa bersalah akan hal tersebut tidak terima dan melempar surat itu keluar rumah.

"Br'ngsek!" maki Berwald kasar.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Temperamental<strong>

Sejak kepergian Tiina, Berwald menjadi sosok yang cepat marah terhadap siapaun yang menganggunya. Bahkan Matthias yang sering iseng menganggunya kali ini menjadi ketakutan.

"Kau sudah gila, Beary?" tanya Matthias gusar ketika Berwald melemparkan barang ke arahnya hanya karena ia memukul Berwald dengan bantal. "Kau sekarang jadi gampang marah."

Berwald tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan Matthias. Pria penganggu yang selalu merusak hidupnya, maki Berwald gusar.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Test Pack<strong>

Sebulan telah berlalu, Tiina merasa mual-mual. Semua makanan yang ditelanpun seringkali dimuntahkan. Ia mulai curiga apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Tidak mungkin jika ia—

Tiina awalnya tidak mau percaya bahwa di dalam perutnya ada nyawa kedua tetapi _test pack_ yang digunakannya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong karena menunjukkan dua garis merah yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

"Nggak kan? Ini nggak mungkin terjadi!"

Tiina tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi dan pada akhirnya pingsan.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Stressed Out<strong>

Semakin hari Berwald tampak seperti mayat hidup. Matthias mulai merasa cemas dengan keadaan Berwald yang seperti itu dan yang ia bisa lakukan adalah menyediakan uluran tangan untuk Berwald.

"Akan kubantu masalahmu, Beary!" seru Matthias lantang di depan rumah Berwald dengan _toa_ curian milik keluarga Carriedo. "Keluar dari rumah dan bicarakan dengan baik-baik!"

* * *

><p><strong>16. Decision<strong>

Pada akhirnya Berwald memutuskan untuk mencari Tiina sendiri, tidak peduli kalau Berwald harus mencarinya ke seluruh dunia.

Tetapi tidak semudah itu. Tiina menghilang tanpa jejak dan itu akan jauh lebih sulit ditemukan.

"T'na, kau d'mana?"

* * *

><p><strong>17. Problem<strong>

"Tiina, ini apa?" tanya Mei Wang sambil menunjukkan _test pack_ yang dipegang Tiina ketika dia pingsan. Arah mata gadis Taiwan itu menuju ke perut Tiina yang datar. "Mengapa benda ini ada di tempatmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan dirimu?"

Tiina merebut benda tersebut dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Itu bukan milikku!" bentak Tiina kasar. "Aku tidak sengaja menemukan benda _terkutuk_ ini di kloset!"

"Kau tidak sedang ada masalah dengan Oxenstierna, kan?" Mei Wang bertanya dengan nada curiga. "Katakan padaku!"

Tiina tidak mau menjawabnya. Mendengar nama Berwald disebut-sebut membuat hati Tiina kembali diliputi rasa takut mendalam terhadap ayah tirinya. Ada secercah kerinduan yang muncul dalam dirinya tetapi ia tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali.

"Jangan pernah sebut namanya di depanku lagi!" Tiina berkata dengan nada dingin dan meninggalkan Mei Wang yang kebingungan.

* * *

><p><strong>18. Find Her<strong>

Berwald mulai mencari kemanapun, mulai dari mengeledah rumah Eduard bersaudara sampai ke sebagian negara Eropa. Mencari di Amerika dan Afrika sudah dilakukan tetapi sama sekali tidak ada hasil.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan Tiina.

Sudah dua bulan lamanya ia tidak bertemu dengan Tiina. Ia merindukannya teramat sangat. Tiina adalah nafasnya, hidupnya dan cintanya. Ia melihat pertumbuhan Tiina dari kecil hingga Tiina bertumbuh menjadi gadis cantik seperti sekarang ini.

Jika ia bertemu dengan Tiina lagi, ia akan memeluknya dengan erat. Mengatakan betapa ia sangat mencintainya.

* * *

><p><strong>19. Shame<strong>

"Jangan-jangan kau telah memerkosanya dan kabur karena malu telah mengandung anakmu," ujar Francis Bonnefoy ketika Berwald berkunjung ke rumah kediaman Kirkland untuk bertanya dimana Tiina berada.

Berwald kaget dan kembali teringat malam menakutkan itu. Mengapa ia tidak berpikir sampai ke sana? Ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris lalu segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>20. Think<strong>

Kali ini Berwald menjadi cemas. Bagaimana kalau sampai ucapan Francis itu benar adanya?

Tiina masih berusia 15 tahun. Tidak seharusnya dia menanggung beban seberat ini dan ia masih terlalu belia. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan untuk memiliki seorang anak biologis tetapi kini ia akan memilikinya dan itu berasal dari rahim anak tirinya sendiri. Hubungan macam apa yang akan ia jalani jika itu terjadi.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Berwald?_

Berwald tersentak ketika suara hatinya mengetuknya begitu keras. Ia toh mencintainya dan seharusnya ia siap dengan resiko yang mungkin akan terjadi. Kalau itu memang terjadi, ia akan bertanggung jawab karena dia sangat mencintainya.

* * *

><p><strong>21. Call<strong>

Mei Wang menelpon Berwald pada akhirnya untuk memberitahu dimana Tiina berada karena sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi Tiina yang semakin memprihatinkan.

"Dia ada di tempatku," ujar Mei Wang. "Cepat susul dia!"

Ketika Berwald sangat cemas karena dua bulan tidak ada hasil dalam pencarian Tiina, Tuhan telah membuka jalannya dan langsung berangkat ke Taiwan dengan menggunakan pesawat pribadinya. Tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Tiina sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>22. Care<strong>

Usia kandungan Tiina sudah berusia dua bulan dan mulai tampak. Mual-mual masih sering ia rasakan tetapi sudah tidak terlalu banyak dibandingkan kemarin.

"Hahaha! Kamu mencoba mencari perhatian mama, _moi_!" ujarnya riang dan mengelus-elus perutnya dengan lembut.

Walaupun anak tersebut tidak diinginkan pada awalnya tetapi Tiina menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati dan berharap yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Tanpa kehadiran ayah disampingnya kelak. Itulah beban moral yang harus selalu Tiina dan anaknya bawa.

Ironi yang harus ia hadapi.

Tiina sama sekali tidak ingin Berwald terbebani karena hal itu. Yakin bahwa Berwald tidak akan mau mengakui anaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>23. See<strong>

Bagai petir di siang bolong, Tiina melihat Berwald di salah satu toko kelontong dan sedang bertanya mengenai keberadaan seseorang. Tiina yang melihat hal itu segera lari secepat mungkin tetapi Berwald keburu melihatnya.

_Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana pappa bisa ada di sini? Aku harus segera kabur dari sini sebelum ia menangkapku!_

* * *

><p><strong>23. Run<strong>

"Tiina, kau—!" seru Berwald dan mengejar Tiina hanya untuk memeluknya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindunya dan keterkejutannya ketika melihat ke arah perut Tiina yang sudah semakin membesar. "P'rutmu b'rtambah besar?"

Mata Tiina memandang Berwald dengan tatapan yang sama seperti pertama kali ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jauh cinta kepada ayah tirinya. Ia nyaris meraih pelukan pria itu tetapi ia segera tersadar sesuatu dan Tiina langsung lari secepat mungkin agar bisa menghindar dari Berwald.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bisa!" serunya dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Takut jika Berwald menangkapnya dan memaksa menggugurkan kandungannya.

* * *

><p><strong>24. Accident<strong>

Tiina sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan karena takut Berwald menangkapnya dan memaksanya pulang. Atau lebih tepatnya, pria itu tahu mengenai keadaannya dan memaksanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya apapun yang terjadi. Ketika ia pulang nanti, ia hanya akan dijadikan budak seks olehnya dan itu sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

Ia mencintai pria itu, sungguh. Tiina menginginkan Berwald mencintainya sama besarnya dengan dirinya.

Tetapi itu harapan yang sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Tiina sama sekali belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan orang yang menghancurkan hatinya sedemikian rupa. Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir macam-macam, ia tidak sadar akan kondisi jalan yang begitu ramai dan ia menabrak kereta kuda yang didepannya.

* * *

><p><strong>25. Miscarriage<strong>

Tabrakan tersebut tidak dapat dielakkan lagi dan sukses menghantam bagian kepala dan perut serta mematahkan tulang kaki kanan. Tiina merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat di dalam rahimnya dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa anak di dalam kandungannya telah gugur.

Tiina meronta dan berusaha bertahan. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar anaknya selamat.

Ia gagal sebagai seorang wanita dan hatinya tercabik-cabik. Sedih tidak terperi. Hatinya hancur teramat dalam.

"Anakku—ini mama, _moi_!" Tiina berucap, mencoba mengucapkan kata-kata dan akhirnya ia pingsan beberapa saat kemudian.

* * *

><p><strong>26. Protective<strong>

Berwald yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menyerang penabrak tersebut dan nyaris berkelahi bila tidak ditahan oleh Yao dan teman-temannya. Sesegera mungkin Berwald menghampiri Tiina yang tubuhnya bersimbah darah dan memeluknya sebagai rasa penyesalan dan juga rasa cinta Berwald terhadap Tiina.

"_Min fru_, s'darlah!" bisik Berwald lembut dan menggendong tubuh Tiina yang penuh darah. "K'bawa ke r'mah sakit t'rdekat!"

Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan lengan kokoh yang menahan tubuhnya. Ia biasa diperlakukan seperti ini, akan tetapi—

"_Pa_—_ppa_."

—aneh, ini sangat lembut. Ia terlindungi dan aman.

* * *

><p><strong>27. Fainted<strong>

Tiina mungkin tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini karena kesadaran Tiina semakin hilang. Berwald telah menolongnya dan mengejarnya sampai ke Taiwan. Dan apa pula Berwald menyebut Tiina sebagai istrinya padahal Berwald membencinya.

Pasti ini hanya mimpi.

Sayangnya itu bukan mimpi, melainkan kenyataan dan Tiina akan mengetahuinya setelah ia tersadar. Tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>28. Comma<strong>

Berwald mulai cemas lagi karena dokter menyatakan bahwa Tiina akan koma selama satu minggu dan (calon) istrinya keguguran. Kali ini Berwald merasa sebagai pria yang jahat karena tega menelantarkan gadis muda yang sedang mengandung serta membuatnya keguguran dan macam-macam kecelakaan lainnya yang memungkinkan Tiina akan cacat.

Baru saja ia bertemu dengan Tiina, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan menyakitkan.

"T'na, b'kalah matamu!" bisik Berwald pelan di telinga Tiina. Tiina diam di tempat dan matanya tertutup seolah-olah ia tidak akan terbangun untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>29. Enter<strong>

"Mr. Oxenstierna, maaf anda sama sekali tidak boleh masuk karena dia masih harus banyak istirahat!" kata salah satu perawat yang merawat Tiina. Berwald sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan perawat itu dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam. Hanya Tiina yang selalu menjadi bahan pikirannya.

"T'na istriku," jawab Berwald asal. "T'dak ada y'ng b'sa mengh'ntikannya!"

* * *

><p><strong>30. Hate<strong>

Berwald sedikit menyadari bahwa Tiina kini berbalik membencinya. Tidak ada senyuman polos dan ramah. Gadis yang selama ini adalah anak angkatnya memalingkan muka darinya.

"T'na, k'mohon!"

Tiina tidak menjawab dan tetap mengabaikan Berwald. Tanpa Berwald mengetahuinya, gadis itu menangis tanpa suara. Tidak ingin berkata-kata di depan Berwald. Semua ucapan yang ingin ia katakan terkunci begitu saja.

Kini Berwald tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat. Menyerangnya, tentu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>31. Attacked<strong>

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiina mengerang karena Berwald menaiki ranjangnya tempat dia terbaring dan menyerangnya. "Aku sedang tidak bisa bergerak seperti ini kau tega memerkosaku!"

"Aku t'dak m'nyer'ngmu, h'nya ingin m'nyeles'ikan s'suatu!" ujar Berwald dingin sambil mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan penuh damba. Kedua tangannya merengkuh punggung Tiina dengan erat, menahannya agar Tiina tidak terhempas sama sekali. Seringkali Berwald memeluk Tiina, gadis itu selalu saja lebih kecil darinya. Jika ia melepaskan sedikit saja, Tiina akan terjatuh.

"Lepaskan, aku sama sekali tidak mau melakukan apa-apa denganmu! " bentak Tiina kasar dan menendang-nendang Berwald. "_Pappa_ Ber pedofilia!"

* * *

><p><strong>32. I Love You<strong>

Setelah ia selesai beradu kekesalan dengan Berwald di ranjang. Tiina memutuskan untuk menyerah dan pasrah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan berharap tidak ada yang datang ke kamarnya.

Jika dilihat dalam keadaan seperti ini, orang-orang akan mengira bahwa ia diperkosa oleh ayahnya sendiri. Pasti ketika di administrasi, Berwald mengaku bahwa Tiina adalah anaknya.

"Kau t'hu, m'ngapa aku m'lakuk'n s'perti ini?" tanya Berwald dan membelai rambut Tiina pelan, masih berada di ranjang dimana Tiina terbaring.

"Apa? Ayo cepat katakan!" ujar Tiina tidak sabar.

Berwald hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan kacamatanya di meja dekat ranjang dan berkata,"_Jag alskar dig_,Tiina."

Wajah Tiina memerah, antara tidak percaya dan senang. Masalah di antara mereka berdua seolah-olah sudah selesai begitu saja. Menyambut Berwald kembali ke sisinya.

* * *

><p><strong>33. Think<strong>

"Kukira _pappa_ membenciku," Tiina berkata dengan lirih dan memeluk Berwald dengan erat sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Berwald untuk melepaskan kerinduannya selama ini. "Itu karena _pappa_ selalu sinis padaku."

Berwald menatap tajam Tiina karena Tiina mengingatkannya akan hal itu. "Aku t'dak pernah s'perti itu, aku h'nya cemburu pada Eduard."

Tiina menarik nafas lega. Bukan dirinya yang dibenci Berwald tetapi Berwald sendiri yang bermasalah dengan kecemburuannya. "Aku di sisi _pappa_ mulai sekarang, _moi_. _Pappa_ tenang saja."

"J'ngan panggil aku pappa," ujarnya dan mencium leher Tiina. "Panggil aku B'rwald."

* * *

><p><strong>34. Blush<strong>

Mereka berdua sudah berbaikan.

Malam itu, sisa waktu yang ada, dihabiskan oleh mereka untuk bermesraan. Berwald sangat tahu bahwa Tiina baru saja keguguran tetapi malah 'menyerang' nya. Akan tetapi, percintaan mereka terasa lebih lembut dan murni dibandingkan pertama kali mereka melakukannya dengan paksaan.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita melakukan ini, _pappa?_" ujar Tiina lirih. "Maksudku, Berwald. Ah, tidak!"

Berwald tersenyum lembut pada Tiina untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya. Anaknya ini mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong menjadi penuh. Sesekali Tiina masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan pappa. Terdengar lucu di telinganya.

"Hm, apa?" Berwald bertanya sambil memeluk Tiina dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang kesini dan memergoki kita berdua," Tiina berkata dengan wajah malu-malu.

* * *

><p><strong>35. Dream<strong>

Setelah kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, Tiina tertidur lelap dengan wajah yang sangat tenang. Seolah-olah semua beban yang ada telah meluap. Begitu manis, hangat.

Bibir yang lembut. Pandangan yang menggoda sekaligus memabukkan.

Opium cintanya yang paling liar dan merusak.

"S'lamat m'mpi ind'h s'yangku," ucapnya pelan dan Berwald memandangi Tiina sesaat dan mengecup kening Tiina dengan lembut serta memakaikan Tiina pakaian yang dilemparnya tadi ketika mereka berhubungan intim.

* * *

><p><strong>36. Days<strong>

Hari-hari berikutnya, Tiina menjadi lebih ceria dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya sehingga Berwald hanya menatap Tiina dari jauh.

Bukan dengan tatapan tajam, melainkan dengan pancaran kelembutan. Sesekali Berwald memberikan senyuman tipis pada Tiina dan dibalas Tiina dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Berwald!" gerutu Tiina jengkel dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. "Aku malu!"

* * *

><p><strong>37. Out<strong>

Lama berada di rumah sakit membuat Tiina tidak kerasan. Ia ingin keluar rumah tetapi Berwald selalu melarangnya dengan alasan keselamatan. Jujur saja, ia sudah tidak begitu sakit sekarang dan ia boleh berjalan-jalan.

"Ber, bolehkah aku keluar?" Tiina merengek pada Berwald. "Aku sudah bosan berada di rumah sakit terus menerus!"

"B'lum boleh, tul'ngmu masih sakit!" Berwald berkata dengan nada dingin dan mencium bibir Tiina.

Tiina merespon ciuman Berwald dengan asal. Pokoknya ia akan terus merajuk sebelum ia diperbolehkan keluar kamar. "Oh ayolah, kau bisa temani aku!" Tiina merajuk dan memeluk punggung Berwald dengan erat. "Aku kesepian!"

Berwald tidak kuasa menolak permintaan Tiina lalu mengajaknya keluar. Kasihan Tiina jika lama-lama berada di kamar.

Dan ia memiliki rencana untuk melamar gadis itu di suatu tempat.

* * *

><p><strong>38. Propose<strong>

_"vill du gifta dig med mig?"_

Tiina hanya memastikan bahwa dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Berwald sedang mencoba melamarnya, di rumah sakit.

Tetapi dengan senyuman lembut Tiina menjawab 'ya'.

Ia adalah milik Berwald untuk selamanya. Tidak bisa ia lepaskan diri dari Berwald seberapa besarnya ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri dan melupakan pria itu.

* * *

><p><strong>39. Marriage<strong>

Berwald dan Tiina kini resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri setelah sekian lama memendam perasaan satu sama lain. Ditambah kini Tiina sudah berusia 16 tahun. Siapa yang menduga bahwa kejadian enam bulan lalu malah berhasil mendekatkan keduanya.

"_Jag alskar dig_, _min fru_," ia berkata dan mengecup bibir Tiina di hari pernikahannya. Mengelus perut Tiina dengan lembut dan kebahagiaan yang ia miliki terasa lengkap ketika tahu bahwa percintaan mereka yang dilakukan di rumah sakit satu bulan lalu telah menghasilkan sesuatu.

Buah cintanya bersama Tiina, tentu saja. Ini adalah hadiah pernikahan terbaik yang mereka telah terima.

* * *

><p><strong>40. Happy End<strong>

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Ber?" Tiina bergulung ke pelukan Berwald dengan manja. "Aku merasa hangat ketika bersamamu dan masih banyak hal yang tidak bisa kuucapkan saking banyaknya, _moi_."

"Apa?"

Tiina menjentikkan hidung Berwald dengan telunjuknya. "Ber akan menjadi ayah baik untuk Svea,_ moi_."

"Svea?" tanya Berwald bingung. "S'apa?"

"Calon anak kita," ujarnya dan mengelus perutnya yang sudah sekitar empat bulan. "Aku merasa bahwa ia adalah perempuan."

Berwald tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan ia merasa sangat bersyukur dengan kehidupannya. Cerita cinta pada awalnya menyakitkan tetapi hasil akhirnya pasti indah.

Tiina adalah cinta sejatinya. Berulang kali tersakiti tetapi tetap mencintainya.

Tiina menatap suaminya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kelembutan, betapa suaminya sangat bertanggung jawab dan rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk dirinya seorang. Selain itu, suaminya juga sangat penyayang dan lembut, menjaganya sejak masih berusia empat tahun hingga tumbuh dewasa. Membuat Tiina merasa setiap hari jatuh cinta terus menerus pada Berwald, sosok ayah sekaligus kekasih hatinya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>min fru (F)=my wife<br>**

**jag alskar dig (S)=i love you  
><strong>

**_vill du gifta dig med mig_ (S)=Will you marry me?  
><strong>

**pappa (S/F)=father  
><strong>

**A/N Berhubung chapter series dari Novela Erotica sudah mencapai 10 maka jika saya membuat fic rate M oneshot harus dipindah ke fic PWP lainnya yang per chapter belum mencapai 10 XD Sampai ketemu lagi. Ciao~  
><strong>


End file.
